Power of the Rainbow
by CyberWarlock
Summary: Blaine transfer from Dalton. Puck freaks out over how much he can't stop thinking about him.
1. Surprise's

A/N - Just wanted to write a story with the 2 hottest guys in Glee together. In my mind anyway. Oh so this follows like nothing of the story. There is no Sam  
>in this world. See its set in season 2 because that's where Blaine is. But I haven't seen anything of season 2 yet. A friend made me watch a You Tube vid if Blaine doing "Teenage Dream". He's hot. Puck's hot. Therefor i want them together. And for those that are reading this that have read Forsaken (My first fanfic) This story is nothing like it. I'm giving comedy a shot instead of angst. No beta so all mistake's are my own.<p>

Disclaimer - If I owned Glee I would be rich. Since I'm not rich we can assume, correctly, that i do not. Written like all other for me and your enjoyment. I make no money for this if I did i would quit my job. (This holds true though the whole story. So I'm not putting this up again.)

Warnings - Swearing (It's Puck after all) and all kinds of gay interaction. Trust me. It's rated M for some very good reason's! Don't like? Then there is that nice X on the top corner of your screen you can click. It will magically take you to a wonderful place where you can pretend gay doesn't exist.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 - Surprises<p>

Puck thought that today would be just like every other day in high school. Terrify some losers. Work on his guns. Chat up some girl he hadn't slept with yet. Sleep in the nurse's office during math. A normal boring day like always.

Ever since joining Glee Puck had worked hard on getting his rep back till he was feared though the entire school again. It took awhile but he managed it. He got the jocks to stop tossing Kurt in the trash and have them focus on that Jacob kid. And ever since Matt, Finn, Mike and him "talked" with some of the more stupid hockey players the slushy facials went down allot.

Closing the lid on Jacob Puck looked up and saw Kurt walking by. Puck may not throw the gay kid in the dumpster anymore but that doesn't mean he stopped enjoying pissing him off. Jogging to catch up with Kurt Puck flung an arm over his shoulders like he did with all the girls in Glee.

"Sup Hummel?" Puck asked in a almost bored voice.

Despite doing this almost everyday Kurt hated it. Which is of course what Puck found so funny.

"Please remove your arm before you cause wrinkles in my sweater. Which, by the way, costs more then your entire outfit."

Puck just laughed before ruffling Kurt's hair and removing his arm. Kurt gasped in shock before anger washed over his face. He balled up his fist and punched Puck in the arm. Hard.

"Don't ever touch my hair again Cretan! Do you have any idea how long it takes to make my hair prefect?" Then Kurt spun around and opened his locker still muttering angrily about Puck. Grabbing a comb Kurt tried his best to fix his hair while looking in the mirror in his locker.

Puck just laughed at his antics and turned around bringing his arm up to rub the spot Kurt hit him. It hurt allot more then Puck expected it to. But a bad-ass never shows pain, at least till no one is looking.

Walking down the hall towards his own locker Puck stopped and turned back around when a voice he had never heard called out "KURT!" Puck had never seen this boy before but he was smiling as he walked up to Kurt. Inching back the way he has come Puck stopped close enough to hear what was going on keeping one eye on the new guy and another on a Cheerio rummaging though her locker.

"Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"I wanted to surprise you. I transferred from Dalton."

"What! Why would you transfer here?"

"I got tired of being in a school that was so structured. Wanted to get out and have some freedom and fun."

"So you came here to this hell hole? The center of Ohio lameness. to what? Have fun? Have you lost your mind?"

"Pretty much, except the mind thing. Your like my closest friend and I figured going to school together here might make it less horrible for the both of us. Besides the guys here are way hotter then at Dalton."

"Blaine! SHH! This school is like the center of the worlds homophobia! Unless your looking for pain don't say things like that!"

"I'm not worried about that. Besides a little pain heightens the pleasure." Blaine said with a wink.

Puck smirked at that comment thinking to himself "Maybe this Blaine guy was a bit of a bad-ass. A glittery one sure, but just a bit of a bad-ass." That thought was confirmed during the next exchange.

"Blaine please, please be careful here!"

"Don't worry Kurt. I'll be okay. I always carry around a condom or two, just in case. See you after class." With that Blaine walked away smiling while Kurt just stared at him with his mouth open.

Smirking, Puck watched as Blaine walked by him. It was kinda obvious that he was checking Puck out. Being the hot stud that he was Puck didn't really care. Everyone checked him out. They made eye contact and Blaine winked at him before glancing down at Puck's crotch then walked past him like nothing happened. Feeling his face grow hot Puck thought "HOLY FUCK! Did I just blush?"

* * *

><p>For the rest of that morning Puck was able to convince himself that it was just Blaine's confidence that threw him. "Surprised me is all." Puck thought, ignoring that little voice in the back of his head. The one that said "Don't throw kid's in the trash." and "Maybe you shouldn't skip school today." and recently been saying "Yeah. Surprise. Whatever helps you sleep at night." Puck has learned how to ignore that voice pretty well. Besides the Puckster wasn't gay. So no guy, no matter how good looking, could make him blush. "Wait. . . " Puck thought to himself "did I just admit Blaine was good looking?"<p>

Getting more confused and angry the more he thought about Puck stormed into the lunch room thinking he might find some girl to chat up. But life once again mocked him. What started as a good idea turned to shit pretty damn fast. Puck scanned the lunch room and his eye's landed on the "Gleek" table. Finn, Kurt, Mercedes, Tina and Rachael all sat around talking with Blaine. Feeling his stomach knot up at seeing Blaine Puck tried to make a quick and unseen escape. His ninja skills failed him when Finn called out "Hey Puck! Come over here!"

Now if it wasn't for the fact that their friendship was still a bit shaky because of the whole Quinn, baby-gate drama, Puck would have just pretended he didn't hear Finn call him. But was trying to rebuild everything they had lost. So Puck swallowed his nerves, slide his trademark smirk into place and strutted over to the table. "Sup?" He said nodding to the group and avoiding eye contact with Blaine.

"This is Blaine." Finn said with that not quite smart but not quite dumb smile on his face. "He just transferred and joined Glee. Blaine this is Puck." Blaine stood up and reached out his hand to Puck. "Nice to meet you Puck." Puck shock hands quickly, trying to ignore the jolt that went though him with the contact. Puck could have sworn that Blaine caressed his hand with his thumb before letting go. At least that's what his cock told him happened.

Starting to panic Puck made a hasty retreat mumbling a quick "Gotta go work out. Later." Puck strolled out like everything was normal but the second he was out of sight he sprinted to the nearest boy's bathroom. Locking the door after making sure no one was in there, Puck leaned on a sink shouting in his head "What the fuck is wrong with me! I'm not into dude's! I'm straight damn it!" The memory of Blaine's thumb stroking his hand came back to him and in a blind rage Puck smashed his fist into bathroom mirror. The sharp pain in his hand and the sound of glass shattering on the ground snapped him out of his rage enough to wash his hand off, hissing when the water made contact with the open cuts. Feeling to wound up to do anything Puck decided to skip the rest of his classes. He spent the rest of the afternoon in the gym working out trying to sweat the emotions out.

A/N - So should i continue?


	2. Dreams

A/N - _Italics are dreams. _Brief gay sexual interaction. You have been warned.

Chapter 2 - Dreams

888

By the time Puck got home he was tired, sore and not feeling his cleanest. After working out at the school for 4 hours he left without showering and just drove around town for awhile listening to music. He got home and threw his stuff in his room before stripping for a quick shower. He pulled on a pair of black boxers and flopped down onto his bed. Soon enough the fatigue caught up with him till he quickly slide into restless sleep.

_A hand running though his Mohawk. Warm breathe ghosting over his ear and neck. Puck smiled to himself enjoying the teasing sensations. Laying on his side a soft hand running up and down his exposed skin. Reaching over to gently tease his chest and nipples. Lightly toying with his piercing. That hand tracing patterns over his skin as it worked its way down. Caressing his tight abs and ghosting over his waistline. A moan escaped Puck's mouth when that hand lightly gripped his throbbing cock, slowly stroking him up and down, lightly playing with the head on each upstroke. Puck's moans increased in number and volume and that hand speed up slightly. "You like baby?" Blaine asked pushing his body tight to Puck's back, feeling Blaine's cock rub against his lower back brought a gasp to Puck. . . _

With a sharp intake of breathe Puck sat up quickly, breathing hard and covered in sweat. "Oh god, oh fuck, oh god, oh fuck" repeating endlessly in Puck's mind. He could almost feel Blaine's hand still caressing and teasing his body. Pucks hard cock still raging in his boxers as he tried to calm himself down from having one of the most sensual dreams he had ever had in his life. The only dream he had ever had about another guy. About Blaine. The guy that has been haunting his mind lately. The only person, guy or girl, that has ever caused Puck to break into a panic just by being in his line of sight.

To scared to go back to sleep, Puck took a quick lukewarm shower to wash off the sweat and kill his erection. After throwing on some sweats he turned his TV on and muted it. Playing Halo to keep his mind occupied, until the sun started rise.

888

Walking into the school short on sleep, Puck kept an angry scrawl on his face. Lacking sleep and angry over the dream he had Puck knew that if anyone even looked at him funny today he would be tossing out some bruises. Seeing his face the students made quick work in clearing a path though the hall ways for him. Any other day this would have caused Puck great delight. But today wasn't turning out to be a good day for Puck.

He had just turned a corner to get to his locker when Puck saw him. Blaine. Standing at Kurt's locker talking with Kurt, Rachael and Mercedes. Puck froze to the spot his dream from last night replaying in his head. Then Blaine laughed at something Mercedes said, looked up and made eye contact with Puck across the crowded hallway. At that moment the blood is Pucks body headed two ways. Heating his face and cock up at the same time. Then Kurt looked his way still laughing at whatever had been said. Once there eye's locked Puck abandoned his self respect to say nothing of his badassness, and turned and ran down the hallway, slowing down only when he got outside near the football stadium.

Walking up to the bleachers he sat on the lowest riser with his head buried in his hands. He needed to think things though. Avoiding this wasn't making it go away. He had to work out what was going on with him. Taking a few deep breaths he started thinking.

"Maybe I'm gay." Puck thought but instantly rejected the idea. He may be starting to have same sex urges, or at least Blaine sex urges, but he still liked women far to much to be gay. There was no way Puck could have enjoyed being with all those girls and cougars if he was gay. So maybe Puck was bi.

Puck figured he should test this out and started thinking of some of the guys in school. The first thought was Finn. Pushing everything out of his mind except a image of Finn Puck had to admit that the guy was good looking but he didn't feel anything sexual attraction. "Maybe because he is much like a brother to me" Puck thought so moved on. Mike came to mind. "A little skinny but he has some good muscle definition going on. Plus he's a good dancer." Thinking more on it Puck could see himself hooking up with Mike.

Rejecting the panic that thought built up inside him he moved on to Kurt. "After all the gayest guy in school should do something for me if I'm bi. Right?" Closing his eye's Puck pictured Kurt. He had to admit Kurt was cute. Then an image of Kurt in his football uniform popped into his head and he felt little Puck stir a bit in interest. Wasn't anything major but seemed that he wouldn't mind rocking Kurt's world but wasn't actively gunning for anything with him.

Almost hesitantly Puck pictured Blaine remembering that look on his face when he saw him laughing at Kurt's locker. Fire rushed though him making Puck feel ready to burst out of his skin. Little Puck went from stirring around to full mast in seconds. Laughing, even though it almost sounded like sobbing, Puck let his head sag back down into his hands. There was no more denying it. Puck had lost his first battle ever. "At least it took me to beat myself." And the thought gave Puck something to smile over. Puck was bi and had a huge thing for the schools newest gay guy, Blaine.

Puck heard the bell ring for the end of first period. Figuring he should try and make it to some of his classes today, Puck stood up with the intent of heading back into the school. Looking towards the doors he saw a few people milling around chatting. And one very graceful figure walking straight towards him. Kurt Hummel, it seems, wasn't getting the message etched over Puck's face to leave him alone. Spotting the Bitch Queen look on Kurt's face all Puck could do was mutter out loud "Ah hell. This is not going to end well."

A/N - I'm sorry i have this weird thing for cliff hangers. Ill try and get the next Chapter up by tomorrow. Show me some love and Ill get it up as soon as i can. This is a little shorter then i try to do each chapter. I'll try and make it up to you with the next one.


	3. Sage of Gayness

A/N - To all those that reviewed this chapter is for you. Enjoy.

Chapter 3 - Sage of Gayness

"What do you want Hummel?" Puck snapped out at Kurt when the countertenor walked up to him then started straightening his cloths. Even to Pucks ears his voice lacked the growl and badassness and only sounded strained and tired.

"Well were team mates. You haven't been horrible to me in awhile and you even got the football team to stop throwing me in the trash every morning. I thought i would return the favor and see if you were okay." Kurt said. Finishing his little speech Kurt smoothed out one last wrinkle the locked eye's with Puck. Kurt's eye's seemed like they were trying to perice into his soul and yet managed to seem almost bored and icy at the same time.

"Dude I'm fine." Puck said hoping to end this before anything happened. Kurt went straight back into his bitch pose, one hand on his hip with his right foot turned out slightly. He arched an eyebrow that all but screamed "Bitch, please."

"Sure you are Puck. Because people who are fine run away like frightened rabbits though the hallways. And don't call me dude again."

"Whatever princess. But i don't do the fear thing. Check out my guns. I'm and stud and a total badass." To drive his point home Puck flexed his arms to show off a bit. The condescending look, traced with a bit of pity, on Kurt's face out right said "You poor foolish boy."

"Puck. Drop the act already, it's tiresome."

"What act?" Puck asked.

"Remember who your talking to. You may be a 'badass' but I'm the 'Ice Queen'. Those two acts are allot alike. Besides i can recognize fear in someone. I may not show it but I've felt it enough times to see it in others."

Puck tore his eye's away from Kurt. Puck didn't want to admit it but Kurt was right. The mask's they show off to the school were just that; masks. Puck and Kurt hid behind walls to, pretending nothing could touch them. The only difference behind their masks was what they displayed. Puck used fear and violence. Kurt used indifference and superiority. But the results were the same in the end. Puck had seen many times how different Kurt acted around his friends from Glee. There was almost nothing of the "Ice Queen" when he was with them. Puck had never let the mask drop and opened up to anyone. The closet he got was with Quinn but that ended badly.

For the first time Puck felt he could open up with someone. Let the walls down just a bit and maybe, maybe get these feelings sorted out. Puck knew he couldn't deal with this on his own. And as much as he hated to admit it, Kurt might be the one to help him. Kurt was gay after all. If nothing else he just might be able to understand. Releasing a sigh Puck asked, "Kurt. If i asked you for some advice and told you something, could you keep it a secret? Even from Mercedes? I knew were not friends but I need someone to talk to about this."

"Yes Puck." And looking into Kurt's eye's Puck saw conviction, enough to convince him that Kurt would go to his grave never saying a word to anyone. So Puck took a deep breath, prayed this wasn't a mistake a said "I think I might be bi." Puck said in a quiet voice. Instead of shock or happiness or even contempt Kurt's eyes looked . . . resigned?

Turns out the shock was saved for Puck. Kurt said in just as quiet a voice "I thought you might be Puck." Mouth hanging open and eye's wide, Puck just stared at Kurt. Puck assumed he most look like an idiot and the smile playing on Kurt's mouth confirmed that. "After all Puck, you don't bully the gay kid for years for no reason. So what made you think you might be bi all of a sudden?"

Puck was speechless. Kurt had already thought Puck might be bi? Puck never really thought too much on why he had thrown Kurt in the trash and slushied him so much more then the other kids at school. If you had asked him a week ago why he did it, Puck would have told you it was to remind Hummel of his place at this school right before he slammed you into a locker for questioning him.

But looking closer into it Puck saw this was an empty reason. Sure it could make sense but Puck had never thorn anyone else in. Sure the teachers would have thrown a fit if he tossed Rachael in the trash but she acted above everyone too. In fact there were many people, guys and girls, that were on the bottom of the system that Puck only slushied. Puck most have seen something in Kurt (aka the whole gay thing) that he saw within himself. Puck, not able to accept or even acknowledge his true feelings, must have tried to fight against anything that bought those feelings closer to the surface.

Puck was bought out of his thoughts by a hand snapping in front of his face. Figuring he zoned out during that introspection, Puck shock his head and focus on Kurt again. "Sorry Kurt i was just . . . thinking."

It's fine Puck but I'm missing class for this now. This is important so it's worth it, but still let's try and stay focused here and work this out. What started you thinking you might be bi?"

"Blaine." And with that one name Puck felt his body tighten again and his face heat up a bit. Praying that his tan made it hard to tell Puck waited for Kurt's reaction. Surprise seemed an ill fitting word at this point if the look of pure shock on Kurt's face was anything to go by.

"Blaine? You mean my friend Blaine? The one who transferred from Dalton Blaine?" Puck was amused to discover that when Kurt is shocked his voice gets allot higher pitched. "Couldn't reach that high F in 'Defying Gravity' my ass" Thought Puck. But that's something for a conversation for another day.

"Yes Kurt. How many other Blaine's do you know?" With a mental "Fuck it" Puck launched into everything that had happened the past week. From the wink when he first saw Blaine. The part hand shake part caress. Trying to forget about it all. The dream that sent his over the edge. Then his body's reaction to seeing Blaine before first period.

Kurt turned out to be a great listener. Only stopping Puck to ask probing questions for more detail at certain points. Thankfully Kurt didn't ask for details about the dream he had. It seemed Kurt was willing to settle for "I about damn near creamed myself before I woke up it was so hot." Not that that stopped Kurt from blushing.

Once Puck was down with everything Kurt just stared off into the empty field deep in thought. Puck knew it was allot to take in so we waited leaning back against the bleachers with his arms stretched out. After a few minutes Kurt sighed and turned to look at Puck with a serious expression on his face. Sitting up straighter Puck waited for whatever insights Kurt would reveal.

"Puck. The first thing you need to figure out is if you really are bi."

"How do i do that?" Puck asked hoping Kurt had a way to help him truly confirm if he was or not.

Kurt faced twisted with something akin to both humor and anger. "I'm not the great gay sage Puck! I have no idea how you can do that! It was simple for me and Blaine. We had no interst in girls at all. But you need to find a way. I don't want Blaine to get hurt. You need to make sure your not just curious. Either you are into guys or your not."

Puck just sat there for a minute thinking hard. "How do i know if I'm into someone?" Puck thought. "Yeah i may think a guy is good looking but does that mean I want to be with them? God it's so much easier with girls. I see one that's cute and then kiss them!" Startled by that thought Puck sat up and looked at Kurt. "I might know a way but I'm going to need your help Kurt."

Looking startled to at Puck's fast movement's Kurt looked a little weary when he responded "How?"

"Now don't have a big drama queen freak out on me here but . . . Kiss me."

Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment before shrugging. "Why not. Worse thing that can happen is you get an answer. But I'm telling you now Puckermen. I'm only doing this to help you. So keep your hands to yourself. I will not be another notch in your bedpost!"

Puck just smirked and leaned in to Kurt. Their lips meet. Puck didn't feel any fireworks or sparks or anything but it felt good. It felt right. Heat slowly built up inside him and thoughts started slipping into his minds. "Kurt's lips are real soft. Kinda tastes like cherries. This isn't that bad at all. Should have done this years ago." Then less coherent thoughts started up. Puck wonder if Kurt was getting hard like he was. All Puck had to do was slip his hand down and find out. Get Kurt moaning when he felt the friction, suck his cock tell he came into Pucks mouth and then. . .

Breaking the kiss and pulling away, Puck started breathing a little heavy. "Yeah. I'm so bi." Puck said with a smirk. All Kurt do was laugh.

A/N - This is the last chapter i have written out. I have a few ideas for what will be next. If there's soemthing you would like to see in this story let me know and ill see if i can't put it in. Show some more love my way and Ill see about getting another chapter up tomorrow.


	4. Partners

A/N - This chapter will be switching POV's here and there.

Chapter 4 - Partners

Transferring school's had been hard on Blaine. He knew, from what Kurt had told him, that being here would be hard. Being so far from his friends at Dalton had left Blaine a little lonely. Until Kurt introduced him to the rest of the kids in Glee club. They were so different from the Warblers. So laid back and spontaneous. So different from each other and yet they cared for each other like family.

Each person bought something unique to the group that overlaid but not overlapped each other. Santana bought fire and passion. Brittany, which may or may not be Santana's girlfriend (Blaine couldn't get a straight answer on that), bought a childlike innocence with her. Rachael and Finn were everything Kurt and told him. Rachael was obsessed with being the center of everything and Finn just followed like a puppy to her. Tina was a shy girl but once you got her going she was funny and kind. Artie was very creative and pretty smart. He and Blaine had had some pretty good conversation when they worked together in class one day. Mercedes was one of those people that if you only meet once you would never forget her for the rest of your life. Loud and bold. Willing to take on anything life threw at her or her friends. Caring deeply for those close to her and not afraid to show it.

The only one that confused him was Puck. Puck was a master of hiding everything he was really feeling. But every so often you could see something in his eyes. Almost like loneliness. Maybe even sadness. Blaine had seen the other guy a few times though the school week. Even got caught by Puck when Blaine was checking him out. Instead of getting angry about Puck had just smirked at him. So teasing the jock a bit Blaine had openly flirted him Puck a bit. Looking back Blaine thought that might not have been a good idea. Now whenever the Blaine saw the jock Puck would just turn and walk away. Or in this last case all but sprint away.

Mercedes had just finished telling them a great joke when Blaine had looked up laughing and caught sight of Puck. Puck had stilled and just stared at Blaine for a moment till Kurt happened to look up and Blaine then twist around to see what he was looking at. The moment Kurt saw Puck the jock had turned around and quickly made is way back down the hallway. When Kurt turned back he was frowning.

"Kurt." Blaine said "Any idea whats going on with Puck? From what I've heard of him he seems to be acting kinda weird lately." Kurt looked at Blaine with a worried expression, though truth be told, only Blaine and Mercedes knew him well enough to see it. "I don't know Blaine. Puck has been different lately. Maybe i should go and see if he's okay."

Mercedes jumped in on that "Kurt honey, why? It's not like that white boy has done anything to deserve your concern and after everything he put you though why tempt more bullying out of him?"

"Mercedes, my dear, I do love you but your wrong this time. Yes Puck has been horrible to me in the past but he's the one who got the football team to leave me alone for the most part. He helped the other guys in Glee to get the hockey team to leave all of us alone. The least we should do is make sure he's okay. Were a team. and team members look out for each other."

Mercedes stopped and thought about that for a moment. Blaine could see she didn't like it put that she knew Kurt was right. Even Blaine had heard about how the abuse the Glee team got had been scaled way back thanks in large part to Pucks actions. "Well okay boo. Your right. Just be careful."

"I will Mercedes. Make up some excuse for me with our teacher this period. I have a feeling that whatever is going on won't be simple if our 'badass' is acting like this. I'll see you both in lunch." And Kurt left with a kiss to his girl cheek and a wave to Blaine. As Blaine and Mercedes made their way to the class's they heard a loud bang from down the hall. Both turning around the watched as Kurt peeled himself off a locker while some hockey walked away. Blaine wanted to turn back to see if Kurt was alright but Mercedes grabbed his arm and pulled him away saying "Don't worry about Kurt. If he was hurt then that 'Ice Queen' look wouldn't have formed on his face. And you know Kurt doesn't like to appear weak in front of people. See he's already stalking off with his cute white boy butt swinging." Blaine had to agree with her. Not that it made him feel better about what was happening.

888

Everyone was excited about Glee club this afternoon. For everyone else it was a chance to relax and sing. To feel good about something else in their lives. For Kurt it meant freedom. Freedom to be himself, freedom to no longer hid and freedom from having to watch his back to make sure no one was going to push him around. Well except for Rachael when it came time for a solo or two.

After Speaking with Puck outside Kurt had got though his morning class's then meet with Blaine and Mercedes for lunch. They didn't push too much to find out what had happened between him and Puck and all Kurt would say is to them "It's not my place to tell you nor would I ever break a promise." The rest of the day was filled with worry. Worry over how Puck would cope with being bi and hoping another Dave wouldn't be born. Worry about the fact that Puck was into Blaine. Worry about if he should help them come together or make sure to keep Puck away. Of course all this worrying might be for nothing. Blaine was a natural flirt. He just not be into Puck at all. Puck may just be going though a phase and next week things will be back to normal. As for helping or hindering. . . Kurt would do whatever those two felt best. If they both wanted to try something Kurt would support them. If either wasn't interested then Kurt would help make it know and help the other get over it. If the both weren't interested then it would be even simpler. But Puck was. And now Kurt to find out if Blaine might be as well.

So Glee came about. After another speech about team work and stepping up to be even better Mr. Schue introduced Blaine to the group. Everyone had already meet Blaine of course but this was the first time they had all been in the same room since Blaine had transferred. Once Blaine sat back down Rachael had of course asked if she could preform a song with Finn. Knowing it would another love duet from the two Kurt happily tuned them out. Instead he watched Puck closely trying not to be obvious about it.

If you didn't look hard you would never have seen it but Puck kept sneaking glances at Blaine though the whole Fincheal duet. But if you weren't looking then he would have appeared just as sullen as always.

The sickly sweet duet came to a close and Rachael didn't seem to know that the clapping was more for it being over then for the talent behind it. Blaine leaned over and whispered "Thank god that's over. Their good but does Rachael always look that psycho? Seriously it was like seeing a lion stalking a gazelle! Or maybe a Griffie. Finn's tall enough after all." Kurt stifled his laughter with his hand before whispering back "No that's the look she saves for Finn. Any other time its not that bad." Looking behind Blaine Kurt saw Puck trying not to smile. It seems Blaine had talked loud enough for it to carry to Pucks ears.

"Okay guys, guess what time it is?" Said Mr. Schue holding up a hat. The entire room except Blaine moaned at the dreaded Hat of Fate. "Whats with the hat Kurt?" Blaine asked kinda confused why a hat would would make the people in the room look sick or angry.

Wile their teacher worked on wiring names and adding them to the hat Kurt said "Mr. Schue has this whole team work thing he does. In order to promote us working better together he pulls peoples name from the hat to randomly pair them up to work on a performance. It's a good idea. . . in theory. But more often then not you end up working with people you can't stand. The groups preform well but most of the time you just get on each others nerves for the week."

Blaine looked thoughtful and a little worried when he glanced over to Santana and then pained when he looked at Rachael. Before turning a hopeful smile on Kurt. Then Mr. Schue started calling out the pairs: "Tina and Quinn, Artie and Finn, Mercedes and Blaine . . ." Blaine looked relieved when he shared a quick smile with Mercedes ". . . Rachael and Santana. . . " Everyone looked over in time to see the Latina scowl at the hat of fate, Kurt wouldn't be surprised if by tomorrow the poor hat would be ripped to shreds and scatted over the choir room. ". . . Mike and Brittany, and last we have Puck and Kurt."

"Well" Kurt thought "At least this time only two pairs dislike each other."

"So for the next two weeks i want you guys to work on songs. each group will sing 2 songs. Its like each person getting a solo with someone to back them up. So I'm giving you two weeks since each group needs to come up with 2 numbers. Now here's the hard part. You have to pick the song that best describes your partner and have them sing it not you." Mr. Schue smiled at all the kids ignoring the collective moan that ran though the room. "Now go find your partner and get started!"

With a roll of his eyes Kurt stood and walked behind Blaine to sit next to Puck. Everyone else moved about to do the same thing. everyone started talking except Santana and Rachael. Santana looking like she was going to kill someone and Rachael looking afraid about what she might have to sing about herself.

"So should i like find the gayest song and have you sing it for everyone?" Smirked Puck.

"There's more then being gay to me Puck. Besides I was thinking maybe that would fit you better." Kurt said with a smile at the stricken look on Pucks face.

"Dude! Don't bring that up here!" Puck hissed at Kurt with his fists clenching at his sides.

"Puck dint worry. I was only teasing you like you were me." Kurt saw Pucks hand relax and Puck smiled a bit. "We don't really know each other so I'm not sure what to choose for you to sing." Seeing Puck open his mouth Kurt rushed on in before the jock said anything "Don't worry. Ill find something badass for you. Come over to my place tonight and we'll start working on it."

"Sure. Ill be there around 6."

A/N - So this one went a little long. I'm open to suggestions on what each person should sing. Just remember that they have to sing something there partner choose for them. I already have Pucks song picked out so feel free to send my ideas for the others.


	5. Santana VS Fate

Chapter 5 - Santana VS Fate

6:00 found Puck ringing the doorbell to the Hudmel house. After hearing a high pitched shout of "I got it!" the door opened to show a dressed down Kurt. Wearing a slightly to large white tee-shirt and black sweats with purple stars covering it, Kurt looked almost like a normal guy, if you over looked the stars of course.

"Damn Kurt. Never thought I'd ever see you in something as normal as sweats." Puck said with a smirk.

"Shut up Puck. It's laundry day." Kurt said annoyed while he closed the front door. Chuckling softly Puck followed Kurt down to the basement after saying a quick "Hi" to Burt and Carole.

Puck had been in Kurt's room a few times before with Finn. Every time he was still amazed at it. Everything was white with only a little black or gray to create contrast. All in all it was the best room he had ever been in and Puck was a bit jealous.

"So Kurt. You found a song badass enough to fit me yet?"

"Surprisingly yes i have Puck. I'm pretty sure you already know it too. Plus i think it will speak to you on more then just a 'badass' level." Kurt handed Puck some sheet music and after reading the title and band of the song Puck smiled. "Yeah i know it. I can so rock this song."

"I figured as much." Kurt said trying, but failing, not to roll his eyes as the Puck. All we will need to work on is my harmonizing with you on the chorus. The rest will solely be up to you. Think you can handle it or do you want me to help you?" Kurt asked him with a mocking smile on his face.

"Fair is fair" Puck thought "He questioned my badassness. That can't go unpunished." So Puck shrugged then flexed his arms, gratefully that he wore such a tight shirt over to Kurt's. Not only did it wrap around his arms like a second skin but when he lifted up to flex his arms it tightened over his chest and rode up a bit so his lower abs were displayed. "Oh I'm sure i can handle it just fine." Then Puck leered at Kurt while shifting to rise his shirt up a bit more "I can 'handle' allot of things." Puck wiggled his eyebrows on handle to drive his point home. Though that whole dance Kurt eye's kept widening and his mouth never fully closed as he openly eye-fucked Puck. Kurt's blush just kept getting darker and darker the more Puck talked.

Puck gave Kurt a minute more to enjoy the view before he lowered his arms and used a hand to tilt Kurt's head up saying "Kurt. My eye's are up here man." And that's all it took to make Kurt Blush even redder, close his eyes and turn around saying "I hate you Puck."

"Huh." Thought Puck. "Kurt's kinda hot when he blushes like that. Maybe I'll talk Blaine and Kurt into a three-way one day. Always wanted one of those just never thought it would be with 2 other guys instead of 2 girls."

After Kurt collected himself, but still blushing a bit, he turned around and asked, "So have you picked a song that's diva enough for me to sing yet?"

"Yeah Kurt I thought of one." When Puck told him the song name Kurt looked thoughtful for a moment before saying "I've never heard that song before. Lets you-tube it so i can see if its any good." Kurt said walking over to his computer. After listening to the song while reading the lyrics Kurt was a bubble of excitement.

"Oh my god Puck! I love it. It's somewhat funny and seemed written for me! It will take me a few days to get the lyrics down then we can practice on it together! OH! This will be so awesome!" Kurt was jumping up and down, a ball of energy. When he stopped rambling he flung himself at Puck and squeezed the air out of him with a hug before kissing Puck's cheek. When Kurt leaned back however he had this evil grin that Puck would never admit kinda freaked him out. "Puck?"

Swallowing nervously Puck asked "Yes Kurt?"

"How do you know this song?" And panic shot though Puck like a bolt of lightening. Puck racked his brain for a lie good enough to convince Kurt. "Remember I dated Rachael for a short time. She forced me to listen to allot of music and help her practice them." Puck was sure it was a good lie but the look on Kurt's face told Puck that he saw right though it.

"Sure Puck." Said Kurt sounding allot like his inner voice that he was having a hard time ignoring lately. "Rachael. I'm surprised you stayed in the closet as long as you did now."

Then Kurt's face lite up again and he ran towards his closet saying "Oh i know the prefect outfit i can wear for this song!" then he flung the doors open and stepped into the walk in closet muttering to himself.

"Kurt we don't need costume's for this remember?" Puck called out.

Kurt's head popped out of the closet and said "Every moment is an opportunity for fashion. We may not NEED costumes but we are going to look good with out songs." Kurt's head withdrew back into his closet.

"Wait what?" Puck said "We? As in both of us?"

"Yes Puck. We. Your my partner. As such if you look like shit then I won't look nearly as good as I should. Think of yourself as one of my accessories. And like a good accessory stay quiet."

Puck groaned as he flopped down onto Kurt's bad imagining Kurt forcing him to play dress up like Puck was some kind of life sized Kenn doll. "Dude! That's fucked up!" Puck complained loudly. Seconds later a heavy boot landed on his stomach tossed by an angry looking Kurt.

Looking up Puck saw Kurt standing by the closet door holding another boot. "I told you Puck. Don't call me dude."

"Sorry princess." Puck said sheepishly. Kurt smiled at reached back and bought out some cloths. Holding them up in front his body Kurt asked "So? What do you think Puck? Does it fit with the song?"

Puck was kinda blinded by all the glittering the cloths were doing. Wow." Puck said "You really took that sparkle line to heart didn't you?"

"I just wanted to make sure I looked the part for the song is all." Kurt eyed Puck up and down a few times before saying "I think a badass in leather kinda look for you will work with your song."

Puck smiled and said "As long as it will have Blaine drooling over all over when he sees it I don't care what i wear."

Kurt laughed but it sounded kinda forced. When Kurt looked at Puck his eye's were serious and kind. "Puck you do know that Blaine might not even be into right?" Kurt asked softly. Puck felt his good mood die. Fast. Of course Puck had considered that. Once Kurt told him that Blaine just kinda flirted sometimes without knowing it Puck had wondered. Looking down Puck said "Yeah Kurt i know. But i have to try anyway. I've never felt this way before. Whenever he talks everything just kinda fades away. When he walks into a room he's all I can see."

Kurt was silent for a few minutes. Then spoke and fed hope back into Puck. "Well I have no idea what he really likes in a guy. But I'm willing to find out for you."

Puck's head snapped up and he looked at Kurt hopefully. "Well I'm going to invite Blaine, Mercedes and Tina over for a 'girls' night. It won't be hard to start up a talk about guy's. With a little work I think I can even get Blaine to tell me if he is attracted to you or not. But Puck if he's not. . . don't change for him. Be yourself. Not the badass asshole you display, but the real you. If he doesn't like you for you then that's game over. Changing for some one never works out the way we hope it will. At least not for the long run." Kurt said that last part with pain in his eye's. Puck wasn't sure how to get rid of that so opted to just follow his feelings.

Puck stood up and pulled Kurt into a tight hug saying "Thank you Kurt. I know I've hurt you allot in the past but that's not me anymore. Your turning into one of my closets friends and your the coolest person i know."

It worked it seemed. Kurt looked up and smiled at Puck "Your welcome and thank you." Then Puck felt his Phone vibrate in his pocket. Before he could reach down and fish it out Kurt looked down and said thought fully "You know Puck I think i see why you were such a ladies man. Little Noah can vibrate even if it's a little small."

Kurt started to chuckle at Puck while we walked back to his closet. Puck most have looked and dumbstruck as he felt if that laugh meant anything. Kurt turned back for a moment to wink and say "Answer your phone Puck."

Puck fished out his phone and read the text from Santana. Smirking at the message he typed out a quick response while Kurt put his cloths away. Kurt walked back out while Puck was putting his shoe's back on.

"What's going on Puck?" Kurt asked. Puck just shrugged and said "Santana wants my help to break into the school. I'm going to pick her up. Let me know when your ready to practice our songs together."

Kurt looked stunned for a second before saying "Okay just don't get caught Puck." Puck smirked at that and said "I never do. Let me know how girls night goes." Then Puck quickly went up stairs and out the front door.

* * *

><p>"There you go San." Puck said once he finished jimmying the lock to Mr. Schues office.<p>

"Good. Now go stand outside the choir room and keep watch. Just in case."

Puck shrugged and did as she demanded. For 30 minutes all Puck heard was Santana muttering and scissors working. Then Santana let out a blood chilling laugh that confirmed to Puck never to make her truly mad. Right after that laugh Santana shut the office door then the choir door after re-locking both. Walking besides her he watched as she put scissors and an exacto knife back into her shoulder bag.

"So what did you do in there?" Puck asked not really sure if he wanted to know.

Smiling sweetly she said "You'll find out. Now take me to Brittany's."


	6. Girls Night

A/N - Sorry it took me a few days to write this one up. I got in this funk were i started to think the story wasn't good. My reviews are what helped pick me back up on this story. So to all of you thank you. With a special thanks going out to Hemmy, Dragon and Whiskey who's reviews made me feel like this is worth it, you 3 are awesomeness! So here's chapter 6.

Chapter 6 - Girls night

Kurt walked downstairs back to his bedroom after getting snacks and drinks for the "girls". Blaine, Tina and Mercedes were lounging on Kurt's bed wearing PJ's. After putting the food and drinks down on a small table near his bed Kurt joined them on his king sized bed.

Convincing his father to let Mercedes and Tina stay the night had been easy. It took a bit more work when it came to getting him to let Blaine stay as well. But in the end all it took was 2 things to convince his father that is was okay. A promise that they weren't boyfriends and just friends and stating "If I was going to do something with a guy would i really do it in front of Tina and Mercedes dad?" After thinking about that for a moment his father and agreed that Blaine could stay the night as well.

The night had been a great success so far. Everyone was having fun and the laughter and giggling was almost non stop. Everyone pooled their talents together and soon all four friends felt content after a mini spa treatment. Kurt had been waiting all night for the right time to quiz Blaine when Tina offered the prefect opening for him.

"Okay girls," Tine giggled at that like always when she addressed Kurt, "Hottest guys in school?" Jumping on the chance Kurt declared "James. Dreamy eye guy on the soccer team. Have you seen his legs?"

Mercedes jumped in saying "I can see that Kurt but I like them taller. Something about a very tall man wrapping me in his arms."

"Ooohhh" Tina all but squealed "Sounds like someone might have a thing for a mister Finn Hudson. If you like them tall then you won't get taller then that redwood!" Mercedes "Bitch please" look might have worked for her if she wasn't blushing when it happened.

"Cedes. Spill already." Kurt said. When Mercedes just glared at him Kurt raised an eyebrow and glared right back. Tina and Blaine seemed just as intrigued as they too wouldn't stop looking at Mercedes till she spilled the truth out. Glancing around at the three Mercedes seemed to recognize defeat. With a sigh she broke down "Fine. Finn's dumb as rocks and clumsy as hell but he's so sweet and kind. And yeah that's the kinda tall I'm talking about! Boy gets this look when he plays the drums too. Cant explain it but its there and its got me hooked."

"I know what you mean." Kurt said almost sadly. "That's why i had a crush on him for so long. He was the first one to be kind to me. Even before I joined Glee. And yeah his eye's are to die for!"

"And a great Duffy smile too." Said Tina with a sigh.

"What about you Blaine?" Kurt asked. "What do you think of Finn?"

Blaine just shrugged and said "Not really my type. Tall is nice yeah but not that tall!" Everyone laughed at that. "I like them slightly taller then me and strong you know? I want to feel safe when a guy wraps me in his arms."

Tina smiled and said "Well if your after someone strong then Puck is the way to go. He has like the biggest arms in the school and a six pack you just have to touch just to see if its real!"

"Guys an asshole but yeah he is mega fine and knows it too!" Mercedes said laughing.

Kurt glanced over and saw Blaine blushing and biting his lip in thought so Kurt said "Puck hasn't been that bad lately you know. In fact he's been kinda nice lately. Growing up a bit maybe."

"You know," Blaine said "I never meet him before this year but the Puck i meet seemed like a nice guy. Just, you know, rough around the edges. You know like a man."

"Do you have a crush on him?" Tina asked.

"No. I don't know him really but he is pretty hot!" Blaine said blushing a bit. Everyone giggles at that before deciding to head to bed. Mercedes and Kurt in the bed with Tina and Blaine on the floor.

* * *

><p>The night that Kurt was having the girls night Puck didn't sleep well. The whole evening and most of the night he kept thinking about if Kurt and found out anything from Blaine. It took everything Puck had not to text Kurt all night long asking if he had found out anything.<p>

The next morning Puck was in a bad mood. Having only gotten a few hours of restless sleep he was irradiated. Puck changed into sweats and a loose muscle shirts and went jogging. He knew he needed to work the edge of his temper before we went and talked with Kurt.

It helped somewhat. After an hour of jogging he got home and he felt calmer. After taking a quick shower and putting on some jeans and a clean shirt Puck checked his cell phone to see if it was to early to head over to Kurt's He din;t want Anyone else from the sleep over to still be there when he showed up after all.

It seemed Kurt was thinking the same thing. When Puck checked his phone there was a text message from the diva. Opening his phone and reading the quick message that only said "Meet me at the the foot ball bleachers at a 11. ~Kurt." Puck smiled a bit and sat down to play halo till it was time.

* * *

><p>Pulling up into the school parking lot Puck saw Kurt leaning against his own car waiting. Puck parked, turned off his truck and started to get out when he heard the passenger door open and close. Surprised since Kurt said he wanted to meet at the bleachers Puck said slowly "Um. . . Hey Kurt."<p>

"Good afternoon Puck. I changed my mind at the last minute. Instead of sitting out on the bleachers your taking me to lunch at Breadstix. Kurt's voice was demanding with its total lack of caring for whatever Puck might be thinking. Puck narrowed his eyes a bit staring at Kurt. He was starting to sound allot like Santana.

"Wait. What makes you think I'm getting you lunch?" Kurt just sighed and leaned over and started Puck's truck up. "Fine Puck if you insist you can get your self something too."

Puck just mutter under his breath about people always making demands of him and drove out of the parking lot towards the restaurant. The drive was quiet and tense/ Pucks nerves fighting over what he should feel at that moment. Dejection maybe. Kurt might be holding out on breaking bad news. Anger at Kurt just ordering him around and not even telling him anything about what happened. Or hope. Maybe Kurt was just toying with him. Yeah Kurt agreed to help but that didn't mean he was going to be nice about it.

Pulling into the parking lot of Breakstixs Puck had enough. He was buying lunch he at least wanted an answer to his question. "Well?" Puck demanded.

"Well what Puck?" Kurt said as if he truly had no idea what Puck wanted.

"You know damn well what Kurt!" Puck said trying not to shout it at Kurt.

Kurt sighed and said "Fine Puck. I wanted to wait till he were seated but now is as good as ever. The short version is that he neither likes nor dislikes you. He doesn't know you. But he does think your hot. Now I'm hungry so move your ass and fed me." And with that Kurt sauntered over to the doors trailing a foolishly smiling Puck behind him.

Once they were seated, had order drinks and placed their orders Puck asked what he should do now that he know he at least had a chance with Blaine.

"Well that depends Puck," Kurt said "On what you want."

"A date," Puck answered right away. "I want a chance to date him and get to know him better. Let him get to know me so that maybe we can move on to something better like a relationship."

"Not sex?" Kurt asked and his face was blank.

"No Kurt. I know I built myself a man-whore rep. But I'm tired of living that way. Meaningless sex is just that. Meaningless. Yeah it was fun for awhile but it left me empty. If I'm doing this then I'm doing it right this time."

Puck hoped the thoughtful look on Kurt's face meant he had given the right answer. Kurt opened his mouth to respond when the waitress came back with their meals. After she asked if they wanted anything else she left and Kurt started speaking.

"Puck. I'll admit I was very reluctant to help you. Your an asshole. Your vain and i can't help think that your going to screw my friend over, in every way. Puck opened his mouth to say something but was cut off when Kurt raised and hand and kept going. "But you also have turned into a sweet guy. Your caring and your being honest with yourself and with me. Your a different person then you were last year. Your not the bully who kept throwing me in the trash and i have to admit I'm starting to like the new you. So here is what you need to do to win Blaine over. Be yourself. Show Blaine the real you. He said and i quote 'The Puck i meet seemed like a nice guy. Just, you know, rough around the edges. You know, like a man.'"

Kurt took a deep breathe then continued the rest smiling and the shocked look on Pucks face. "From what Ive learned he would like your sweet badass self. He wants someone who is strong and passionate. Honest and caring. He likes them taller then himself but not like Finn tall. And FYI He loves coffee with french vanilla creamer.

Both of the boys smiled at each other then started to eat. Part way though Kurt asked "So Puck, why did Santana want you to help her break into the school Friday night?"

"I have no idea Kurt." Puck said after swallowing "She had me break her into Mr. Schues office and had me wait outside the choir room to keep look out. It took her awhile and she let out this laugh that kinda freaked me out a bit. Then she closed the doors and put scissors and an excato knife into the shoulder bag she had and we left."

Kurt frowned at that "What could she have been doing there with those items?" Then Kurt's eyes widen with hope and horror. "She killed the Hat of Fate! I know she did. Remember that look on her face when she got chosen to be with Rachael?"

Puck just burst out laughing. Kurt was right he was sure of it. As they finished their lunch guessing on what Santana could have done Puck began to plan the wooing of Mr. Anderson. Monday couldn't come soon enough for him.

A/N - Hey there guys. Hope your enjoying the story so far. I know there hasn't been much Puck/Blaine action but i promise the next chapter has something really good in store for you. Please review and let me know how I'm doing with this story. I want to make sure it still has your intrest.


	7. Wooing, Puck Style

A/N - Been a few days since i lasted posted and Im sorry for that. But I had issue's getting this chapter to sound right to me. So here it is finally!

Chapter 7 - Wooing, Puck style

Monday morning found Puck waking up earlier then normal. While Puck showered and dressed for school he had a smile on his face the entire time. Sunday lunch with Kurt had proven both fun and informative. Puck had learned a things about Blaine that will help Puck start up conversations with him.

That Information was why Puck was up so early. He decided to start things off by getting Blaine that coffee Kurt said Blaine liked. After standing in Starbucks for half an hour waiting Puck headed off to the school to find Blaine.

Puck saw Blaine standing at his locker pulling a few books out. Walking over to Blaine with a confident smile on his face Puck said "Hey Blaine. Whats up?"

Blaine turned around with a cautious smile of his own and replied "Good morning Puck."

"I stopped at Starbucks on the way to school. Thought you might like this." Puck tried to sound casual about it like it was no big deal but even he could hear the how his voice shock a bit.

Blaine glanced down at the cup in Puck's hand before looking into his eyes and saying "That was very considerate of you Puck but i don't really drink coffee. Thanks though. I'll see you around." and with a last smile Blaine walked away to head towards class.

Puck felt like a complete moron as he stalked his way angrily up to Kurt who was standing at his own locker adjusting his hair. "What the hell Kurt!" Puck said in an angry hiss "You told me he liked this coffee and Blaine just told me that he doesn't even drink it!" Kurt just rolled his eyes and plucked the coffee out of Puck's hand saying "My bad Puck. This is my favorite coffee. Thanks for getting it for me." Kurt smiled at the outraged expression on Puck's face.

"Consider this your 2nd lesson Puck. If you want him then get to know him yourself. Don't rely on my or anyone to tell you about his likes and dislikes."

Seething at Kurt Puck snarled and said "So if that's the second lesson what the hell was the first?"

Rolling his eyes again Kurt smacked Puck on the back of the head and said "I told you at lunch. Be yourself." Before Kurt spun around and all but pranced away swinging his hips. Still pissed at Kurt Puck choose to skip class and go jogging for awhile to take the edge off his anger and to think for awhile.

After changing cloths with some of the work out stuff Puck kept in his gym locker Puck was running around the track outside. Once he went around a few laps Puck was clam enough to start thinking. Kurt kept telling him to be himself and not try so hard. "Okay so who am I?" Puck thought to himself. "Well 1) I'm a badass. 2) I'm a hot stud. 3) I'm direct and simple. 4). . . " And that's as far as Puck got in his list. Everything he needed to do was right there. With a fierce smile Puck went and changed into some clean work out cloths then went off hunting for Blaine.

* * *

><p>Blaine was walking towards the lunch room down a hallway that was pretty empty when he saw Puck leaning against a wall with his arms behind his head looking a little bored. All Puck was wearing were some jeans that looked painted onto his body and a white wife beater. that looked ready to rip apart from straining across his chest and showed off his abs. Blaine couldn't help but look Puck over a bit as he walked closer to the jock. "After all," Blaine thought "If he's just going to stand there showing off to the world why shouldn't I at least enjoy the sight?"<p>

It seemed Puck knew he had someone watching him because he suddenly started flexing his arms and chest showing off how is muscles rippled and the strength that was contained. When Blaine looked up to Puck's face Puck was looking right at him. Then Puck smirked at Blaine and pushed off from the wall, strutting over to Blaine and keep his eyes locked with the others.

Puck slowly pushed Blaine up against a locker with his hands on either side of Blaine's head. All Blaine could think of was how good Puck smelled up this close. Like Axe and sweat. Then Puck leaned his head down and his warm breath swept over Blaine's ear and neck as Puck whispered in a low husky voice "Wanna go out with me Friday night babe?"

Blaine's mind was in sensory overload. The heat pumping off Puck's body, the hot breath ghosting over his skin, the manly smell, the deep husky timbre to Puck's voice, all clouding his mind so badly that Blaine barely managed to whisper "Yeah."

Puck smiled and slipped a hand from by Blaine's head down, close enough that Blaine could almost feel it against his skin. Then Puck slipped his hand into Blaine's jeans pocket leaving a piece of paper inside. "Good." Puck said in that husky voice "Text me your address later babe." Then Puck leaned his body even closer just barely brushing up against Blaine's while Puck whispered in his ear seductively "I'll see you around. . . Blaine."

Then Puck was walking away taking all those wonderful feelings and sensation with him leaving Blaine's sense's yearning. Blaine looked up and down the hall just in time to see Puck wink at him before he turned a corner and was out of site. Blaine stayed leaning against the locker willing his body and mind to clam down before he headed into the lunch room.

* * *

><p>The moment Blaine sat down Kurt could tell something was bothering his friend. His face was flushed and he was breathing shallowly. Mercedes and Tina both saw that and soon all three were asking if Blaine was okay and what happened to him.<p>

Blaine shock is head a bit then blurted out "I'm fine but Puck just asked me out."

Mercedes gave a sharp gasp while Tina squealed and said "Really?" Excitement clear in her voice. Kurt managed to wipe his pleased smile off his face before anyone noticed it and replaced it with a proper shocked look. "Yes. I'm very serious." Blaine said with a slight smile on his face then reached into his jeans pocket and took out a piece of paper. After unfolding it and reading it Blaine blushed and passed the note around so everyone could read it.

When the note got to Kurt he smiled when he saw Puck's phone number and a short message scrawled on it "Can't wait to hear from you sexy ;) Puck." Kurt smiled and passed it back to Blaine.

"Wait one second." Mercedes asked suddenly. "Since when has Puck been into guys? This is Puck were talking about. The guy who has done the nasty with countless girls and women."

Tina pipped in there saying "Maybe that's the thing. Maybe he was just trying to cover up being gay by sleeping with all those girls. Or maybe he's bi and finally accepted it." Kurt kept his mouth closed not wanting to break Puck's trust. Yeah the girls know Puck asked Blaine out. But they didn't need the details. Plus Kurt really didn't want to take away from Blaine's moment with something that doesn't matter in the long run so Kurt changed the subject.

"At this point I don't think it matters when this came about. All that matters right now is that it happened and Blaine has a date with one of the hottest guy's in the school on Friday." Tina agreed with Kurt and started begging Blaine for details as to how Puck had asked him out. So Blaine told them all blushing the whole time.

Kurt had to admit that wasn't what he thought Puck would do but at least he had stayed true to himself. "It seems even when wooing Puck somehow manages to use sex." Kurt thought with smile while trying to cover his hard on by crossing his legs. Mercedes just stared open mouthed at Blaine while Tina fanned herself with a notebook saying "Text him. Text him right now!"

"What should I say?" Blaine asked clearly having never done this before.

"Hey. This is Blaine." Would be a good start Mercedes chimed in with a roll of her eyes. Blaine pulled out his cell and sent a text off to Puck and Kurt smiled with content. Everyone was too focused on Blaine to see the sadness lurking in Kurt's eyes and Kurt was glad for that.

* * *

><p>Puck spent the next half hour worrying about what had happened. Fearing that maybe he came on to strong and too quickly for Blaine and cursing Kurt's name. Puck was wondering around the school lost in thought holding his cell phone forgotten in his hand deep in thought about how he fucked everything up. Each minute Blaine didn't text him increased the feeling that he screwed everything up with how he asked Blaine out. "Blaine may have said yes when i asked him," Puck thought "But that doesn't mean that when the lust clears from his mind that he will still want too." Then Puck's Phone vibrated causing him to jump and shout "Fuck!" which terrified a pair of freshmen near by that quickly speed down the hall glancing fearfully back at Puck.<p>

Puck hardly noticed them, making a bee line for the nearest empty classroom and locking the door behind him. Flipping his phone open and opening the text from the unknown number Puck read "Hey. This is Blaine." With shacking fingers Puck texted back "Hey babe. Glad you decided to text me."

"Do you really want to go on a date with me on Friday Puck?"

"Of course I do. Wouldn't have asked if I didn't babe. You still want to go with me?"

When Puck read the next message the tension left his body and he smiled "Yes Puck. I really do." Puck pumped his fist in the air after he read that and would deny even under torture that he had done. Before he could send a response his phone vibrated again looking down he read the new message "I can't wait for Friday Puck." Smiling friecly Puck sent back "Me either babe."

A/N - I'm not sure about you but I loved hwo Puck asked Blaine out. Talk about HOT! Let me know what you think and Ill try to get another chapter up soon for you!


	8. The Date

A/N - Sorry everyone who is following this story for it being so long since I updated. Truly had a busy life and when I had free time I just didn't feel like typing out what I had written. However I'm back and ready to give you the awaited date! FYI I know nothing of Blaine. So I'm winging it on what he may or may not like on a date. I just decided to choose something I enjoyed doing. And if it doesn't feel like a proper date well. . . I have never been on a date where I didn't really know the person myself so i don't know how they go.

Chapter 8 - The Date

Puck was driving along the road on his way to pick up Blaine for their date, feeling excited and nervous. Puck had expected the week to drag by like time always did when you were looking forward to something, instead it had passed by fairly quickly. Monday, the day he had asked Blaine out, after school, Kurt had cornered Puck and congratulated him on having finally grown a pair and asked Blaine out and being himself while doing it. This of course didn't stop Kurt's smile from fading into a angry frown and inform Puck that if he hurt Blaine in any way Kurt would be more then happy to shave his head and then lock him in a room with Rachael so she could sing/rant at Puck for hours. The look of terror on Pucks face and the hand that flew up to his Mohawk seemed to convince Kurt that his message and been received and understood. Smiling brightly Kurt had linked arms with Puck and dragged him outside to the parking lot informing Puck that he had to bring his truck into Kurt's fathers garage for a tune up because "If you think for a second that I'm going to allow you to drive around with Blaine in a truck that will most likely explode without checking to make sure it won't then your insane as well as stupid."

So Tuesday after school found Puck watching as Kurt tinkered around with his truck. After an hour Kurt announced that it would do for now. Puck started his truck up and found that it ran smoother then it had in a long time. As a thank you to Kurt for tuning his truck up (It was free after all) Puck took out for dinner on Wednesday. During their meal Kurt and relented enough to help advise Puck on what would be a good first date between Puck and Blaine. "After all" said Kurt disdainfully, "You can't very well get to know him much if you screw up on this date can you?" Turned out Blaine wasn't much for romance unless it was for something special. "Go with something causal. Some kind of activity that will still allow for you guys to talk. Even if it turns out it's just about whatever your doing." And Puck thought hard before coming up with something that Kurt wrinkled his nose at but agreed wasn't bad for a first date, not knowing if Blaine would even like it but "Blaine likes to try new things. If he has never been then he will enjoy it just to try it but may not want to go again."

Thursday Puck found himself dragged out of his house my Mercedes and shoved into Kurt's car with a smiling Tina. The 3 then proceeded to drag Puck, grumbling, to the mall to find a good outfit to impress Blaine with. After be dragged into a few stores and trying on more outfits then Puck even owned the 3 diva's settled on something that even Puck thought was awesome, not that they cared much about what Puck thought really but they let him believe that he could say no.

So Puck looked out for his first ever date with another boy. Wearing black jeans that were just tight enough to hint at what was down below without looking whorish. A white wife beater under a deep blue button down shirt with the top couple of buttons open to relieve some of his defined chest. Tina was even nice enough to trim Puck's Mohawk despite Kurt telling him it was a crime against fashion. Kurt shut up fast when Puck said with a growl "Touch my Hawk and I'll shave your head."

And though the 4 days leading up to their date Puck and Blaine had texted each other a bit. Nothing to personal or deep just finding out more about each other. They liked some of the same music and TV shows. Puck was really hoping tonight would go smoothly when the differences between them would become more pronounced.

Puck nervously pulled up in front of Blaine's house and smiled when he saw Blaine waiting for him on the steps. Puck jumped out of his truck as Blaine walked down to meet to meet him.

"Hello Puck." Blaine said nervously with a small smile and light blush coloring his cheeks.

"Hey Blaine." Puck was sure his voice sounded just as nervous as Blaine's but at least he wasn't blushing, yet. "So. You ready to go?"

Blaine just nodded and got in the truck when Puck opened the door for him. Rushing around to the drivers side Puck hopped in and started the vehicle before pulling away from Blaine's house.

After a few minutes of tense silence Blaine asked "So where are we going tonight?"

"Well I thought we might get dinner first. After that it's a surprise." Puck smirked over at Blaine who Blushed and nodded before striking up a conversation about their current Glee Projects. Blaine was talking about how fun it was to work with Mercedes and that they both would be ready after ext week. Puck Talked about how him and Kurt hadn't worked too much yet since Kurt wanted to learn the lines of his song first before they practiced together. Mentioning that they would be working on it Saturday morning. Talk of Glee and music filled the the truck. When they pulled up to the restaurant they got out laughing about the latest insults that Sue and been throwing at Mr. Schue lately. Sue had taken to showing up in the middle of Glee practice just to randomly insult some point about their teacher, anything from his hair to his teaching methods.

It wasn't a fancy place that Puck took them to but it was still nice enough and offered enough menu choices that anyone could find something they liked, that being the key factor in Puck choosing it. After being seated at a table and given their orders to the waitress Puck asked how Blaine was dealing with the differences between New Directions and the Warblers.

After laughing though their meals with various funny stories about there times in the different Glee clubs Puck was surprised to find that he had already paid for their meal and was already almost to their second stop for the night. The whole time the conversation never felt forced and rushed and it felt like they were really starting to open up to each other. Blaine was witty and laughed at many of Puck's joke's. Though it took him a minute of blushing to compose himself enough if Puck gave out a dirty joke. Blaine would still laugh but he would dock his head. Puck was starting to find that blush Blaine had cute and wanted to know if it extended past his neck.

When Puck pulled into the parking lot Blaine burst out laughing. It wasn't cruel or mocking more of an excited laugh. Puck smirked and hopped out with Blaine and walked him to the front doors of the bowling alley. After getting their balls they headed to a lane that was far enough away from the other patrons that they wouldn't have to worry too much about other people getting in the way. Blaine confessed that he had been bowling once before with some friends from Dalton claiming that he had fun but was horrible at it. Puck assured him that he couldn't be that bad.

After watching Blaine get four frames of nothing but gutter balls Puck laughed and went to show him how to throw the ball correctly. Standing behind Blaine Puck wrapped his arms around him and grabbed his hands, guiding Blaine's body though the motions. Soon enough Puck started to notice things about Blaine. Blaine smelled really good and the heat coming off him warmed Pucks front body and one area in practicluar.

* * *

><p>Blaine wasn't really paying much attention to Pucks bowling lesson. He was lost in his sense's again. That wonderfully heat that pumped out of Puck's body. The spicy smell of male. Puck's strong hands covering his own, controlling his body. Puck's breathe whisper over Blaine's ear as he talked Blaine though how to throw the ball.<p>

Blaine wasn't thinking, his mind and body reacting to having Pucks strength wrapped around him, wanting only to get closer. Blaine leaned back just a bit, just enough to rest his back against Pucks solid chest. Blaine felt Puck's body shudder at the contact. Then Puck lowered his hands down Blaine's side and rested them on his hips pulling him closer. Puck lowered his head and whispered into Blaine's ear huskily "Let's get out of here." Blaine nodded and Puck grabbed his hand and lead him back outside to his truck. Puck pushed him up against the passenger door softly pressed his lips against Blaine's.

* * *

><p>Puck's body caught on fire with that first kiss. Every doubt was washed out of his mind by a storm of lust. This is what Puck's life had been missing. Kissing Blaine was different then kissing a girl. When he got rough and forceful Blaine didn't pull away but instead pulled Puck closer by his hips, closing all gaps between them and moaning into Puck's mouth. When their hips meet Puck felt clearly Blaine hard on pressing against his own and a jolt of pleasure shot though Puck's body and this time Puck moaned into Blaine's mouth. Wanting to go further but knowing that if he wanted something serious out of this he had to pull back Puck broke the kiss breathing harshly.<p>

Blaine opened his eyes and looked into Puck's whispering "Wow."

Puck smiled at Blaine and said "I'm right there with you babe." They shared a few more small kisses but both held back there obvious lust. After a few more minutes Blaine said "I should get back home. It's getting late." Puck nodded and pulled Blaine up off the door and opening it for him.

The drive back to Blaine's wasn't long but it was filled with sexual tension. Puck saw Blaine glance over at him every so often and smirked when Blaine glanced down and saw the outline of Puck's still hard cock. When they pulled in front of Blaine's house Blaine twisted in his seat to look at Puck and said "I had a great time tonight Puck."

"So did I." Puck licked his lips nervously and asked "Can i take you out again sometime?" Blaine chuckled and leaned into to whisper in Puck's ear "No. Next time I'm taking you out Puck." Blaine smiled at the shocked and pleased look on Puck's face before getting out of his truck and walking inside. Before the door closed Blaine turned around and waved. Puck waved back and drove off smiling all the way back home and even while falling asleep.

A/N - I hope you guys enjoyed it!


	9. Surpise Visit's

A/N - I know it's been a long time since I updated this story. To all those who have been waiting for it I'm sorry for the delay. I lost all desire to write. So I finally got in the mood to finish typing out this chapter so here it is. Thanks for sticking with me. This chapter is longer then noraml but wanted to make up somewhat for the whole lack of updating sooner. Enjoy.

A/N 2 - Be warned boy on boy gay action happens in this chapter. If you don't like it then please exit this story now. Remember; you have been warned

Chapter 9 - Surprise Visit

_Puck walked into the empty choir room. After a minute the door that he came in though closed and Puck turned around to see Blaine leaning against the door smiling, Blaine walked up to Puck smiling as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Puck's neck pulling him down to attack Puck's mouth. Shirts were removed quickly and soon Blaine was licking and sucking his way down Puck's chest and abs. Puck's breathing sped up when he looked down and Blaine was on his knees slowly undoing Puck's belt and pants. Slowly pulling his jeans down till Puck's cock popped out. Blaine closed his eyes opened his mouth and slowly moved forward . . . _

Ice water slammed into Puck's face causing him to jump out of bed in nothing but his boxers. After wiping his face off with a hand Puck searched though fuzzy eyes for the person laughing at him. Eyes landing on Kurt Puck glared at Kurt silently vowing vengeance.

"What the hell Kurt?" Puck hissed in anger and the smaller boy.

"Well Puck, I tried for 5 minutes to wake you up. When calling your name and smacking you did nothing I went for a glass of water. Your mom suggested I use ice water."

Puck Glared at his bedroom door for a minute hearing echo's of his moms chuckling from downstairs, until Kurt cleared his throat. Puck turned back to glare at Kurt and noticed the smaller boy blushing trying not to look in Pucks direction Kurt said "Puck I'm . . . glad that you happy to see but . . . Would you mind putting some pants on?"

Puck smirked and made sure to bend over to show off his ass to Kurt. Picking up a pair of jeans Puck quietly laughed as the blush on Kurt's face got deeper. Slipping on the jeans Puck sat back down on his bed.

"Thank you." Kurt said dryly rolling his eyes.

"So Kurt," Puck said "Aside from waking me up from a dream where Blaine was about to suck my cock and getting a free show of my awesome body, why are you here?" Puck shot a sexy smirk at Kurt.

"First of all Puck," Kurt said with disdain "TMI with the dream. I really don't need details of what goes on in your mind. Second off, as for the show?" Kurt glanced over Puck's body "So not my type so it was wasted on me." Kurt smiled mockingly at Puck's offended look and continued "And since you asked why I'm here I'll assume that you have forgotten that we were going to practice for our Glee assignment."

Puck's eyes widen and he exclaimed "Oh shit! I completely forgot about it Kurt. Sorry I was still riding my high from my date with Blaine." Puck smiled slightly as the memory of last night replayed in his mind.

"I'm glad you enjoyed last night Puck. Blaine was on the phone with me, Mercedes and Tina for an hour telling us all about it this morning. He had a great time as well, in case you're wondering." Kurt beamed a big smile at Puck and leaned down to give him a brief hug. "You did good Puckerman. Blaine's starting too really like you."

Puck looked up hopefully when Kurt pulled away "Really?"

Kurt rolled his eyes and said "Yes Puck, Really."

Puck smiled then frowned again "I'm sorry I forgot about working on our Glee assignment Kurt."

Kurt smiled at Puck "Its okay Puck. You can make it up to me right now in fact."

"How?" Puck asked cautiously.

"Mercedes, Tina and I are going shopping. You can come with us. Carry our bags and tell us how awesome we look in whatever we try on. That would more then make up for forgetting."

Puck groaned and closed his eyes thinking. It sounded easy enough and Puck really did feel bad about forgetting Kurt. But Puck going shopping at a mall with two girls and one self proclaimed honorary girl? Yeah Puck may have found out he liked dudes all of a sudden but Puck wasn't going to become another Kurt and orgasm over going cloths shopping. But Puck did owe Kurt. Opening his eyes and mouth to agree to go with Kurt and the girls Puck snapped his mouth shut when he really looked at Kurt closely. Kurt's smile was a little too big and his eyes showed a hint of nervousness.

Something was off about this. Kurt had left something out. Racking his brain Puck tried to figure out what it could be. Then like a blot of lightening it came to him. While listening to the radio driving home from Blaine's last night Puck remembered hearing a commercial for the huge sales going on out at the mall. If Puck agreed to this then it wouldn't be a few bags from each of them it would be a wagon trains worth of crap!

"Oh god! There's that big sale going on in like every store of the mall today! You don't care about me making this up to you! You just want me to be your mule train!"

Kurt pouted but his eyes sparkled with malice when he said, looking up though lowered lash's "Well I guess you don't want to hear about how much Blaine really enjoyed the date and all the things he wanted to do with you after that kiss you two shared." Sighing Kurt turned and walked out of Puck's bedroom door and down the stairs.

* * *

><p>Kurt walked outside and joined the girls in his baby.<p>

"So where's our bag handler?" Asked Mercedes "Was he too smart and managed to avoid getting roped into this?"

Kurt just smiled while watching the front door. "Oh give him a minute. He's trying to find some badass way to agree to this. He did decline at first till I pulled out the 'But we can tell you everything Blaine told us'. Give him a moment to shelve his pride."

Tina burst into laughter along with Mercedes. A few minute's later a fully dressed Noah Puckerman walked out of the house with a sullen cast to his features. Puck climbed into the back seat next to Tina and snapped out "Screw all of you! I want minute by minute details or you can all carry your own damn bags!" Then hunched in his seat with his arms crossed over his chest scowling.

Kurt twisted around and smiled at Puck "Whatever you want, mule." Puck just glared and flipped Kurt off while the girls laughed.

* * *

><p>That night Puck flung himself onto his bed with a tired moan. "Never again." Puck Promised himself. Shopping with Kurt and the girls was close to torture. "Who would have thought they could move that fast and talk that much." Puck thought to himself. From the moment they walked inside the mall Puck was thrown into a whrilwind of could only be called 'chaos shopping". He had been dragged into every almost every store at least once, sometimes twice. And with each store a bag or three had been given to Puck to hold.<p>

Puck's arms and legs were sore and his back was screaming at him to put an end to it all. But at least they held up their end of the deal. Puck was given a great deal of detail over what Blaine had told them about the date they went on. Kurt and the girls were impressed with him. Mercedes out right said "I was waiting to hear Blaine talk about how bad the date went but he just kept on saying how much fun he had. Good job Puckerman. Might just be hope for your white ass yet." The whole time they talked about the date Puck notice that Kurt, while smiling and laughing with them, had a sad look in his eyes. Didn't seem like jealously but still sad. "I'll think about that later." Puck said while he yawned stretching out on his bed. Suddenly Puck's bedroom door opened. Sluggishly Puck raised his head and glared at his mom. Before he could say anything she turned and said "He's in there." and walked away.

Puck's eyes widen as he shot out of bed when Blaine stepped though and gently closed the door. Panic and excitement washed though Puck leaving him slightly light headed. "Blaine! What are you doing here?"

"I heard about you going shopping with Kurt today. Wanted to check and make sure you were still alive." Blaine said laughter clear in his voice while his eye's swept over Puck's room.

"Sorry about the mess. If I had known you were coming over. . . "

"Don't worry about it Puck." Blaine cut in "My room is almost as bad." he said with a small smile. Puck smirked at the thought. "Really? Proper and draper Blaine will abide a mess? "Puck teased.

"Puck I may be gay but I'm still a guy." Blaine said with a laugh. "Everyone is more then they appear."

Puck's smile turned into a grimace when his shoulders and back decided it was time to remind him of his torture session this afternoon. Blaine frowned at him and asked "Puck? Are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just sore from hauling bags around all day. Never would have thought how much 3 people can really buy in one day." Blaine said nothing but gently pushed Puck into a chair and starting soothingly rubbing Puck's shoulders.

Blaine's hands were string and sure and soon Puck had his eyes closed as his muscles relaxed slowly. After a few sighs of pleasure escaped Puck's mouth he felt Blaine's hand slide forward gently rubbing his chest. Puck titled his head back enjoying the teasing sensations until Blaine ghosted over his nipple ring and a soft moan escaped Puck while he arched up into the touch.

Blaine chuckled softly into Pucks ear and said "You like that?" While playing with the piecing. Puck gasps as a flash back of the first dream he had about Blaine played though his mind at those words. Turning his head Puck bought Blaine's mouth to his and kissed him softly while sliding one hand up Blaine's arm to the back of his neck. As the two kissed Blaine's hands traveled further down teasing and rubbing down Puck's abs stopping just above his waistline. Puck moaned at the feelings and deepened the kiss, sliding his tongue along Blaine's lips asking for entrance into his warm mouth. Blaine responded instantly and their tongue's slowly played with each other exploring.

One of Blaine's hands finally slid further down and started rubbing Puck's cock though his jeans. Puck thrust up into Blaine's hands trying to increase the friction. Blaine smiled against Puck's lips and removed his hand. Puck Moaned at the loss of contact but gasped when he felt Blaine slipping a hand under the waistband of his jeans and grasp his cock. Puck moaned at the feeling as Blaine slowly stroked his length.

After a few minutes Blaine broke the kiss and before Puck could say anything Blaine was on his knees between Puck's legs. Blaine quickly unzipped Puck's jeans and pulled out Puck's cock. Once he pulled it out Blaine slowed downed and started teasing Puck. Slowly licking up from base to tip, swirling his tongue at the tip causing Puck to moan loudly. All Puck could do was grip the armrests trying not to grab Blaine's hair and force himself further into wet heat. Blaine most have gotten tired of teasing because one moment he was licking and teasing and the next he had most of Puck's cock in his mouth. The sudden motion surprised Puck and he thrust up with the feelings moaning out "Oh fuck!"

Looking down though half lidded eye's Puck had never been more turned on. Proper and draper Blaine, hair messed up a bit and Puck's cock sliding in and out of that talented mouth was one of the hottest things Puck had ever seen. Blaine started humming around Puck's cock sending shivers of pleasure though Puck's whole body causing him to get closer and closer to a powerful orgasm.

Then Blaine surprised Puck again. Puck knew he was larger then average, so he never expected his partners to be able to take all of him. Blaine it seems had no problem with taking his whole length down. Puck raised an arm to his face muffling his moans which were growing in volume. Then Blaine started doing something incredible, he started swallowing looking up though his lash's into Puck's eyes. That was the final shove for Puck, biting down onto his arm and screaming out as he unloaded into Blaine's mouth.

When Puck was down he smiled at Blaine as he got up to his feet pulling Blaine up with him. Once they were on their feet Puck pulled Blaine into a searing kiss while slowly backing him up to the bed. Once they were close enough he slowly lowered them down. Once on lying on the bed Puck slowly moved down till he was kneeling on the floor in front of Blaine.

Feeling his nerves jump up at the thought of what he was about do to Puck slowly unzipped Blaine's pants to pulled and his boxers down until Blaine's cock was exposed. Swallowing slightly Puck took Blaine in hand and started to slowly stroke him feeling his nerves lessen listening to the sounds of pleasure that Blaine was making. Taking a deep breathe Puck dived right in and took as much of Blaine as he could in his mouth.

Decideding that he really didn't mind the feeling of having another guy's cock in his mouth Puck started bobbing his head up and down trying his best to mimic the things he enjoyed having done to him. After a few minutes Blaine started saying "Puck. . .I'm going to . . . I'm . . . I'm going to come. . . " Hearing that Puck smirked as much as he was able to with a mouth full of cock and started humming while brining up his other hand to stroke Blaine in time with his head bobbing.

Blaine exploded into Puck's mouth. After the first shot Puck pulled off and let the rest land on his hand. Swallowing what little was in his mouth Puck decided that he didn't mind the taste that much.

Cleaning his hand off Puck watched Blaine catch his breathe and smiled. When Blaine opened his eyes he looked and Puck and smiled back. "Did you enjoy yourself Puck?"

Puck smirked and rose up to kiss Blaine then whispered in his ear "Yeah baby I did. So if this was your first time how did you get so good at that huh?" Puck smirked more when Blaine started blushing and stammered out "Well I may have . . . Bought a toy to practice on" He said quietly not meeting Puck's eyes. Puck leaned down again and whispered "That's hot babe. Maybe next time you can show me it. Maybe put it to use hmm?" Blaine's eyes glazed over a bit. Chuckling Puck kissed him then helped him stand up and get dressed.

"Thanks for tonight Puck. I had fun." Blaine almost managed not to blush when he said that. Puck leered down at Blaine and said "So did I Blaine." Causing that cute blush to fully form. Once Blaine had drove off Puck went back upstairs and flopped down on his bed with a wide smile on his face. Puck fell asleep at for the first time slept without any dreams.

A/N - Ill do my best to update this story again. I guess it just depends on if the mood hits me. Thanks for sticking with this and hopefully Ill be putting out the next chapter soon.


	10. The Rainbow Side

A/N - Soooooooooo . . . It's been a hell of along time hasn't it? I have no excuses. I simple ask that you forgive me for the wait. With out further ado i give you Chapter 10!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: The rainbow side<p>

Puck walked into his bedroom with a towel around his waist, closing the door to block out the sounds of his mother screaming at his little sister to wake up and get ready for school. After pulling on some boxers Puck stood in front of his closet trying to figure out what to wear.

For the first time ever Puck faced a problem. Thinking to himself, "I have nothing to wear. I think I should go shopping and get more clothes." Then regarded the thought with horror muttering "Damnit KURT! You're turning me into you!" Muttering dark things about the fashion savvy boy, Puck just put on some black jeans and a blue tee-shirt that showed off his arms.

After walking downstairs and grabbing his backpack Puck opened the door, shouted a "Bye!" to his mom and sister and walked outside only to be confronted with a certain someone just getting out of his car.

"Puck! Good. Get in my car." Kurt said while adjusting his bangs. Puck just kinda stopped and stared a bit wondering when he had agreed to ride in with Hummel.

With a sigh Kurt walked up to Puck took his arm and dragged him to the passenger side door. "Look Puck I know that this is out of the norm for you but do try and keep up with the ever shifting winds of life. We need to practice our songs. I was thinking that we could save time by simple driving to and from school together. We can practice some of the singing and whatnot while driving and the dance steps at my place after school. I will not be made a of fool of because of you. Now get in the car."

With that Kurt walked around and got in the driver seat. Puck managed to shake off his shock just enough to get in the car and close the door. "So . . . What did you say again?" Puck asked.

"Not you're quickest in the mornings are you?" Kurt said with a sigh. "We need to practice our songs. For the next week, for all intents, you are my bitch."

"What the hell makes you think I'll agree to this?" Puck demanded only slightly scared by the smile that formed on Kurt's face.

"It's quite simple really. If we practice all this week then you will be free to be Blaine's bitch this weekend. He did say that the next date was going to be him taking you out right?" Kurt asked a little too knowingly.

Puck swallowed just a tad before say "Yeah. And?"

"Well thanks to being Blaine's best friend I am already aware of everything that he is thinking about. I won't forgo practicing on the songs just so you can enjoy your time with him but I will make sure that the two of you can enjoy this weekend without worrying about the performance on monday. It goes without saying so that i also can enjoy this weekend without worrying about monday as well."

"So what you're saying is that Blaine has something awesome planned. You know what it is. Ill assume you won't tell me and only told me so that you could torture me by not telling me what it is he told you. And somehow, someway, making me give up all my free time during the week to practice with you is a good thing." Puck said feeling just a little put out that he can't choose anything for the next week.

"In essence. Though this might make you feel better. It's not like you really would be able to see too much of him anyway. Mercedes is doing the same thing with him that I am with you. All four of us need to practice."

Puck opened his mouth to respond but got cut off by Kurt giving him a slashing look and saying "Beside's don't you want to impress Blaine with how well you can sing?"

Puck was quiet for awhile letting that thought sink in finally he said, "I hate you."

Kurt merely smiled and said "No you don't." To which Puck sulkily replied "Yes I do. I need new clothes, it's your fault and I hate you." Kurt just stared at Puck for a few minutes before laughing long and loudly. Longer then Puck liked. Much longer. Finally Kurt wrestled his mirth under control and said "Welcome to the Rainbow Side."

* * *

><p>Walking in though the doors on McKinley High Kurt walked straight to his locker and began talking with Mercedes, ignoring Puck instantly scanning the hall looking for Blaine. Feeling a little disappointed that he couldn't find Blaine right away Puck walked towards his locker only to see Blaine leaning on it. Puck felt a warm smile spread over his face which only increased when Blaine turned his head and caught sight of Puck giving a wide smile of welcome.<p>

Forgetting everything, that they were at school, that people were watching, Puck walked right up to Blaine and drew him close for quick, yet passionate kiss. When Puck pulled away Blaine's eye's slowly opened and a light blush rose to color his face.

"Hey." Puck whispered finding the shy smile like a sunrise.

"Hey yourself." Blaine whispered back the blush deepening in color the slightest bit more. The moment stretched on and on, the world falling apart around them, until only they remained. A quiet safe place that felt so right to Puck it was almost scary. A place that Puck had never even begun to believe could exist.

A place that was shattered when an ice cold slushy slammed into them, snapping them both back to the real world. Puck stood frozen in shock feeling the coldness spreading down his body. When Puck looked to his left and saw Blaine was also a target of the attack a white hot rage filled his mind. Wiping off his eye's Puck spotted Karofsky and Azimio laughing while fist bumping each other.

Seeing the slushy cups still in their hands was all it took to snap Puck's self control and send him flying at the two with rage. First slamming Karofsky into a locker with enough force to dent it then turning on Azimio and punching him hard enough in the face that he stumbled backwards clutching his nose.

By this time Karofsky had risen to his feet and saw Azimio bent over in pain, Puck turned around and slammed Karofsky against the locker again, this time using one arm to pin Karofsky's hands above his head and using his other arm to press against Karosky's windpipe.

Before he could act further against the people who dared to hurt Blaine, Coach Sylvester arrived and commanded "MOHAWK, ENOUGH!" In a voice that penetrated the red haze of his mind and made him back off, still glaring at Karofsky.

Coach Sylvester took everything in with a single glance and promptly gave detention to the two jocks all but cowering in fear and pain. Then turned and said. "You redwood," Pointing at Finn, "Get Mohawk cleaned up." Seeing Finn not moving she narrowed her eye's and hissed "Yes I know you're stupid so i'll say this only once. Mohawk, bathroom, NOW!" All but tripping over himself Finn leaped and started dragging Puck away to the nearest Boys room. Looking back Puck saw Blaine in the care of Mercedes and Kurt.

Blaine wouldn't even glance at Puck and seemed to be shacking and not, it seemed, just from the cold slushy.

* * *

><p>"Lean back now Blaine. Just like that. Keep your eye's closed till we tell you its okay to open them." Kurt said softly. Blaine complied without a word. Kurt was just glad that his trembling had stopped. Sharing a worried look with his best friend Mercedes he went to work cleaning off Blaine.<p>

When most of the slushy had been removed Kurt noticed that Blaine seemed to be shacking again but this time Kurt noticed tears merging in with the water. Looking at Mercedes Kurt mouthed "leave." Mercedes smiled sadly and nodded, silently withdrawing from the bathroom. Kurt reached over and flicked the lock.

Turning off the water Kurt laid a towel on his shoulder and quickly pulled Blaine up and held the other boy so Blaine could cry. Running his hand soothingly over Blaine's back and murmuring soothing nothings.

Once Blaine had calmed down a bit Kurt gently pushed him back a bit to finish cleaning him off. "Blaine, what was that all about? Forgive me for sounding insensitive but why were you crying? Surely a slushy shouldn't have caused such a strong reaction."

Blaine sighed "It wasn't about the slushy Kurt. It was about Puck. He . . . " Blaine let the sentence die in his mouth so Kurt prompted "What did Puck do Blaine?" Kurt asked truly confused.

"He scared me Kurt. He was so violent. The look on his face. I felt. . . He looked like he was going to kill them. I've never seen anyone act like that. I'm starting to think that maybe I. . . " Blaine took a deep shuddering breathe ". . . Maybe I made a mistake in agreeing to go out with him."

Kurt caught his breathe, feeling horrible for Blaine. Yes even Kurt felt that Puck had gone too far and been a little too violent for what had happened to them. But Kurt remembered the look on Puck's face as they walked in different directions. There had been nothing but worry while he had stared at Blaine. Worry and a trace of shock. Maybe Puck had been scared by what he did as well. Maybe Puck had simple been so worried about Blaine.

Kurt was sure he knew why Puck had acted the way he had. But Blane needed to clam down a bit more before he would be willing to listen. And Kurt knew that whatever he said wouldn't change much. Blaine needed to hear this from Puck.

* * *

><p>Finn handed Puck a towel and stepped back while Puck finished drying his head and what little hair he had. Standing up Puck felt exhausted both in mind and body. What energy he had left went into worrying about Blaine.<p>

"Dude you okay?" Finn asked.

"Yeah. Ill be fine. Just worried about Blaine." Puck answered. Thoughts kept flowing though mind, all of them centered on Blaine. So he took his cell phone out of his pocket and sent a text. _"You okay there babe?"_

Placing his phone down on the chair, Puck turned around and looked at Finn. Finn seemed to struggling to find the words to say something so Puck asked, "Dude. What's wrong?"

"When did you go gay?" Finn asked not quite looking at him. Puck sighed and turned around to lean his head against the cool glass of the mirror. He should have known that people would have seen the kiss and assumed he was gay.

"Finn it's a long story. I don't really feel like telling it all right now. Basically I meet Blaine. Liked him. Fought with myself over what I was. Found out I was bi. And went after him. He likes me. I like him. We cool?" Puck turned around and caught Finn smiling like a moron at him. "What's funny?" Puck asked feeling kinda hurt.

Finn just smiled wider and said "Always knew one day you'd run out of girls to fuck and switch to guys." Then Finn doubled over laughing, which helped him not see the shampoo bottle hurtle at his end.

* * *

><p>Puck was sitting at the top of the bleachers after school, watching the cheerleaders perform yet another amazing number all under the insults of their coach, waiting for Kurt to meet him like he asked though text.<p>

After watching the big finale of the performance which was breath taking Puck spotted Kurt walking up the bleachers. Sitting down next to him Kurt let out a sigh. "I'm here Noah. And before you say anything I know why you asked me here. First let me say that Blaine is fine. A little. . . Okay a lot shaken up."

"Why is he so shaken up Kurt? He won't answer my texts or my calls." Puck asked quietly afraid of finding out but needing to know anyway.

Kurt was silent for a while before saying quietly, almost in a whisper, "You scared him Noah. He has never been around violence before. And to watch you lose it like that terrified him. I think I helped him see that it was just your reaction to having someone you care about hurt. But right now all he see's is a violent man who lashed out over something small."

"But. . . "Puck tried to say but Kurt cut him off. "I know Noah. Blaine doesn't understand what we used to go though. He also doesn't understand that you have been hurt a lot before and know that he has as well. He doesn't yet know that you will do everything you can to keep him from being hurt, and truthfully. . . " Kurt glanced at Puck for the first time since he sat down. ". . . I think you scared yourself to with how far you'll go to protect someone you truly care about."

Kurt stood up and dusted off his pants before looking down and saying "Come on. You two need to talk this out. Mercedes is taking Blaine to my place right now. Blaine doesn't know you will be there. But you need to fix this before Blaine convinces himself that he made a mistake with you. He doesn't believe it but he's scared and running away from the problem. . ." Kurt took a deep breathe and turned around but not before Puck caught the sight of tears in his eye's ". . . Just like he always does."

* * *

><p>AN - So I know it's getting a bit sad angst ridden at this point. I simple had to let the story flow in the way it was otherwise it would no longer be the story I want to write. So review if you can/want to. It may or may not help me write more. I WILL finish this thing I'm just hoping it doesn't take too much longer.


	11. Confessions

A/N - Hey look! You didn't have to wait 9 months this time! So a little more of the old angst in this chapter, so 50 Whiskey just deal with it.

Chapter 11 - Confessions

Kurt exited his car after pulling up to his house and walked around and up to the front door. He heard the passenger door open and shut signaling Puck exiting as well. Walking up to the front door Kurt opened it knowing it would be unlocked since Mercedes and Blaine were already inside and waiting for them.

Kurt went straight to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of water for himself then looked at Puck and said "Help yourself to anything. It will be a few minutes."

Puck just shock his head while he sat down. "Why will it be a few minutes until I can see him?" Puck asked

"Because right now Mercedes is making sure he has calmed down. When she comes up here it means he should be calm enough for you to go down there." Kurt took a sip of water a sighed.

"Kurt?" Puck asked sounding uneasy, "Why did Blaine react this way to seeing me get in a fight. I mean I know I kinda went a bit too far but it wasn't really that bad."

Kurt sighed again and sat down on the opposite side of the table from Puck. "I don't know. I truly don't. I've never seen him act that way before."

Puck looked up and Kurt and what he saw worried him a bit. Puck saw a tired and very depressed teenage boy with his head lowered. Figuring it was better then waiting for Mercedes Puck dared to ask one of the questions he had been thinking about for awhile.

"Kurt, what has been bothering you lately?" Kurt looked up and replied a little too smoothly "What do you mean? Other then Blaine having some kind of break down nothing is bothering me." Puck noted that Kurt wouldn't make direct eye contact with him and decided to push the issue.

"Don't lie to me man. I've seen it. Something is really getting to you lately and I might be wrong but I think it has to with Blaine. What happened?"

Kurt looked directly at Puck with a frown on his face. Looking a little annoyed. "Puck there is nothing going on and certainly nothing going on between Blaine and I. whatever you think you have been seeing you have come to the wrong conclusions."

With that said Kurt stood up and moved over to the sink to look outside the window. Puck quietly rose up and walked to stand beside him putting an arm around the smaller boy's shoulders. "That's bullshit Kurt and you know it." Puck said gently not removing his arm when Kurt tried to step out of the embrace. "Something is going on with you. And I'm not the only one who has seen it. And I know it has to do with Blaine because every so often when you look at him it looks like your about to cry."

Kurt glanced at Puck out of the corner of his eye "Puck this really isn't your concern. You have something more important to worry about then me right now. So focus on that." Puck just pulled Kurt closer, "Hey don't give me that. You're important too. Your one of my best friends and if something is bugging you then I want to try to help. Yeah Blaine is going though something really bad right now but he's with Mercedes at the moment. So come on and tell me."

Kurt turned his head away having given up and getting free from Puck. A deep shudder racked Kurt's body before he started speaking in a voice so quiet that Puck had to lean closer to hear it clearly. "A few months after I met Blaine . . ." They both heard it, the sound of Mercedes walking to them from Kurt's room.

Kurt pulled away and Puck watched him wipe his eyes quickly before turning around and walking over to Mercedes. After sharing a hug with his best friend Kurt asked "How is he?"

Mercedes just sighed before sitting down, "He's doing okay now. We talked for a bit. He thinks I came down for something to drink." She looked up and Puck and said "Be careful when you talk with him."

Puck just nodded and started walking to the stairs. Before he got there I looked back and Kurt who was watching him. Puck mouthed to Kurt "We'll talk later." Before stealing himself to deal with, hopefully still, boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Puck got to the door of Kurt's room and stood at the entrance for a moment. When he saw Blaine in there sitting in a chair staring out the window, looking lost, confused and scared, Puck's heart bleed for the boy. Taking a few steps inside the room Puck called out softly, "Hey."<p>

Blaine startled, with a gasp and turned his head to see who was there. Since he was expecting Mercedes to return Puck felt it was fair for Blaine to be surprised, however that didn't stop it from hurting just a bit.

"Puck, what are you doing here?" Blaine asked with a trace of fear is in voice that tore at Puck's soul. It's one thing to be feared but the student body in general but to be feared by someone that he cared about? That was something Puck would never have expected.

"I came to see if you're okay. I've been pretty worried about you. You just disappeared on me and wouldn't answer my texts or calls." Puck felt a thrill of hope surge though when Blaine smiled just the slightest at that. The hope died a quick death when he saw a tear fall out of Blaine's eye when he replied. , "Oh. How did you know I'd be here?"

"Kurt told me after school that you would be here."

"Oh. Well I'm fine Puck."

"No your not. Please don't lie to me Blaine. Something I did scared you, badly. I want. . . No I need to know what it was." Puck took a couple more steps into the room and told himself he wasn't hurt over Blaine shifting further away from him.

Puck sat on the bed with Blaine, keeping enough distance so Blaine wouldn't feel trapped but close enough that Puck could smell the cologne he wore. Blaine remained quite and started staring out the window again.

"Please talk to me Blaine. Why are you so scared because I beat up a couple of assholes?" Puck's voice wavered slightly, becoming worried that their might not be anything he could do to make Blaine feel at ease in his company again.

"It doesn't matter Puck . . . " Blaine whispered.

"Yes it does matter. If it didn't we wouldn't be here talking about how it didn't. Please tell me. How I can I help if you don't?"

Blaine shifted uncomfortably, "I've never told anyone this, not even Kurt."

"Trust me Blaine. I won't repeat anything I hear. It'll just be between us." Puck felt more relieved then he would ever admit when Blaine didn't reject him putting his arm around him.

Blaine sighed and looked down to the floor before closing his eyes and whispered an awful story from his childhood. Puck listened to Blaine's painful whisper for almost half an hour and with each sentence His heart bleed just that much more.

It seems that Blaine's current father isn't his biological father. About six years ago his Mother divorced him after years of abuse. The man would become so enraged at times that he would beat his wife. The abuse continued for years until it got to far.

"That was the first and last time my father hit me as well. I was trying to stop him from hitting my mom again and he backhanded me away. I stumbled and fell on top of a glass table. It shattered ands some of it was embedded in me after the fall. I don't remember too much after that but when I woke up I was being taken into an ambulance and saw my father getting led to a police car in hand cuffs."

By this time Blaine was leaning against Puck and his head on his shoulder. Puck had been running a soothing hand up and down Blaine's up though out most of his story. So many emotion were running though Puck that he wasn't sure what to feel. Anger at the bastard who could do that to his wife and sin. Sorrow that Blaine had to experience something so brutal at so young an age. Admiration of the women who, upon seeing something happen to her son, had done finally gotten the courage to do something about the problem.

The two sat in silence for awhile. Puck processing everything he had just learned and putting the pieces in place within his own mind. Blaine, no doubt, expecting rejection and further pain.

Instead puck pulled Blaine closer still and whispered in his ear. "I'm so sorry you had to go though that. No one should ever have to." Puck gently pushed Blaine up and looked him straight in the eye. "Is that why you got so scared? Thinking I might turn out to be like your dad?" he said gentle.

Blaine would look at Puck but he did nod his head the slightest. After what Puck had just learned he didn't feel insulted or hurt over Blaine admitting that was the root of his fear. Instead he held Blaine's face and softly told him, "Hey look at me. I will never turn into that. I could never do that to. I beat the shit out of them because they hurt you. I need you to really understand what I'm trying to say here. I'm not the best with words and what I say doesn't always come out the way I mean it."

Blaine looked into Puck's eyes with his own tear filled ones, "I will do everything I can to never hurt you in anyway. Sometimes I'm an asshole and a dick and I might say the wrong things but I will never lay a hand on you out of anger. I really like you Blaine which is why I won't let others hurt you either. You get what I'm trying to say here babe?"

Blaine nodded again then smiled up at Puck. Puck pulled him closer and placed a kiss on the top of his head. When he pulled away Puck asked, "So, feeling better now?" With a smile. Blaine smiled and answered "Yes. I feel a lot better now. I cant promise I might not freak out a bit the next time you get into a fight but I wont be scared of you anymore.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Mercedes were sitting on the couch in the living room with the TV on mute. Neither were paying attention anyway.<p>

"Kurt, baby boy, what's been eating at you these last few weeks?" Mercedes asked placing her glass of water on the low table in front of them. "And don't give me that 'it's nothing' excuse because you know that don't work on me"

Kurt sighed and looked up to his best friend and said "It's really not a big deal 'Cedes, just feeling a little more lonely then normal."

Mercedes got a concerned look on her face. "Is that because things between you and Blaine fizzled out but now Puck and Blaine are going strong? Or at least stronger then the two of you ever did?"

"It's not the cause of this, more the trigger. Don't get me wrong I'm very happy that they are hitting it off and I do hope that they manage to work this out."

"I'm sensing a 'but' coming on." Mercedes giggled and Kurt smirked at the comment. "Yes there is. But it does remind me of what I lost. Not so much losing Blaine but losing a boyfriend."

"I understand boo. Neither of us have men breaking down the door for a date. But at least we have each other to mourn what we don't have to help with wardrobe problems." Mercedes pulled Kurt into a tight hug and Kurt felt his loneliness ease away like it always did with Mercedes.

Then they both heard the sounds of two people coming towards them. They both looked over to see a smiling Blaine and Puck walk towards them with small smile's on there face's.

Kurt looked to Blaine and asked "Everything okay?" Blaine simply smiled wider and nodded. Kurt and Mercedes let out relieved sigh's followed by Puck announcing that he was going to take the four of them out to dinner tonight

* * *

><p>AN - YEA! another one up! I hope you guys liked it, that should be the end of the angst for abit, unless i feel like pissing a certain someone off. . .


	12. Fate Revealed

A/N - Wow. Not sure what's going on but guess I got hit with the writing bug. This chapter is up without the long wait and without me agonizing myself about it. I hope you enjoy it. Things start picking up a bit more plot wise this chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 12 - Fate Revealed<p>

Puck walked into school with Blaine, Mercedes and Kurt, since the episode on Monday the four had grown closer together. The jocks, it seemed, had finally gotten it into their heads that anyone in Glee club was to be left alone. After witnessing Puck beat down the two worst offenders the others had backed off and treated the Gleeks as if they didn't exist. Kurt summed it up by saying "Better to not exist to them then to be a target."

As the days passed Blaine also recovered quite quickly. Though only those close to him would have seen the way he subtly avoided everyone on the football team. By Friday he walked carefree and light footed just as he had when he first transferred. Though he avoided making out in school still the signs of affection between Puck and Blaine were seen. Holding hands, the occasional caress, all the things that Puck had avoided with everyone else.

The competition was fast approaching and neither Kurt nor Mercedes would relent on practicing the songs for the whole week. However the two did at least agree that one final practice on Sunday would be enough. Freeing up Puck and Blaine for this surprise date. All Puck could get from Blaine is that he shouldn't wear too nice of clothes and that it would be an all weekend event. They would leave Friday after school and get back Saturday evening.

Blaine confessed one night while they were talking on the phone that he didn't want to give away too much but they had to clear up a few things. First he wanted to make sure Puck's mother wouldn't mind and second he wanted to make sure Puck would be okay with them sharing a hotel room.

The first problem was easily solved. Puck's mom didn't care what he did as long as he didn't get arrested or get another girl pregnant. The second was a little harder. Blaine had made it clear that he wasn't ready to have to go all the way yet. Puck quickly told Blaine that he was fine with that and wouldn't push him to go farther then he was to. So Puck was looking forward to the end of the day more so then usual.

* * *

><p>By the time lunch rolled around Puck was ready to ditch the rest of his class's. The day was crawling by and he wasn't sure how much more he could take of it. On his way to the lunch room however he was intercepted by Artie wheeling himself by who called out to him.<p>

"What's up Artie?" Puck asked. After coming to a stop in front of him Artie said "Mr. Schue wants to see everyone in Glee, right now. Seems kinda important."

Puck shrugged and grabbed the back handles of Artie's chair and started moving them towards the choir room. "Any idea what it's about?" Puck asked not really caring but hoping it wouldn't take too long, he was looking forward to spending time with Blaine at lunch. "At least I'll get to see him in the choir room." Puck thought with a little smile.

"No idea. But he did seem upset about something." Artie said sounding like he cared about as Puck did. Walking into the choir room Puck saw that they were the last to arrive. Everyone else was seated and gossiping in there little groups. Letting go of the chair Puck walked straight to Mercedes, Blaine and Kurt. When he got near the three went silent. Blaine smiled, Mercedes smirked and Kurt. . . Well Kurt proved that he can be an asshole.

"Hello Puck. Blaine was just telling us all about this weekend he has planned for the two of you. Sounds exciting." Kurt smiled as he walked to sit down in a chair.

"I hate you." Puck stated matter of factly. Kurt only smiled and gestured for the others to sit down as Mr. Schue walked into the room with a deep frown on his face.

Taking his place in front of the group like normal Mr. Schue skipped his normal happy greeting only to say "Alright, who did it?" Everyone looked at everyone else wondering what he was referring too. Puck made eye contact with Santana who merely winked at him.

"I know it was one of you who . . . Defiled the hate of fate." Mr. Schue seemed to be using a lot of will power to keep himself from screaming at them. "So who did it?"

"Mr. Schue?" Rachael's voice rang though the room. "What do you mean some 'defiled the hate of fate?'" Though her dream was to be a star Puck noted that she didn't seem too upset over the fact, in fact it looked like she was trying not to smile at the idea.

Not bothering to answer her Mr. Schue walked into his office and bought out what used to be hat.

Puck was surprised, just like everyone else at what he saw. It was as if someone had given the hat to a dog to play with. It was ripped and torn all over. It even looked as if it had been lit on fire at some point before being put out with its own tattered remains. The only part that looked untouched was the bottom, until Mr. Schue moved it so the light shined though it, showing the cut out letters of "FUCK FATE".

"Now this is the last time I'm going to ask. Either the guilty party comes forward or you all get detention for a month." Mr. Schue waited a beat before asking a third time "Who did it?"

No one felt too much surprise when Santana said "I did."

"Why did you do this Santana?" It almost sounded to Puck's ears like she had done something unspeakable with how bad and hurt Mr. Schue sounded.

"Because maybe now you'll do something else then randomly pair us with people we don't like to teach us something. Maybe instead of blaming the Glee club problems on a lack of team spirit your look at the real reason."

Mr. Schue seemed to grow confused and asked "And what would the real problem be?"

Santana's face grew cold and mocking, "You are," She said and most people gasped to hear that, "Maybe if you stopped showering your precious Rachael and Finn with everything we wouldn't have so many problems. Maybe if you tried to be fair to everyone instead of showing blatant favoritism we could work better together. I'm tried of seeing everyone, myself included, always shot down for a solo because you're either blinded by or afraid of Rachael having another tantrum. The only time anyone gets a solo other then her is when everyone gets a solo. Which cheapens it for all of us. So yeah, I took my anger out on your hat because what little joy I would have found in this assignment was ripped away by being forced to sing with the annoy hobbit. Who I might add is trying to make sure that she gets two solos instead of each of us getting one."

Though the whole diatribe Mr. Schue's anger fell away a layer at a time. When Santana finally stopped ripping into him his response only angered her further.

"I understand what you tried to do, but I don't like the way you did it Santana. I'm giving you Detention for a week."

"Well how else was I to get it though to you?" Santana almost screamed out. "I tried talking to you, hell everyone has tried to point it out to. But you're so blinded by your glory days that you shrug us each off and cave into her EVERY DAMN TIME!" Santana then leaped out of her chair and walked out of the room in a storm off that not even Rachael could have upstaged.

Adding their support to Santana everyone stood up and walked out. Kurt turning around and saying to their teacher, "No one is quitting Mr. Schue and we will all be here on Monday to perform our songs but ask your self something. Was anything she said untrue?"

* * *

><p>After getting their lunch's Kurt, Mercedes, puck and Blaine decided to eat outside so they could talk in private.<p>

"I was NOT expecting to see that out of Santana. I didn't even think she cared too much about Glee club." Mercedes stated while munching down some tots.

"I knew she wasn't too happy with not getting a chance at a solo every now and then and being partnered with Rachael but still . . . "Puck added.

Kurt sighed and set his salad down, "I knew something would happen sooner or later." The other three looked closely at Kurt wondering how he could have known when Santana had never given any of them a sign she cared so deeply.

"After Santana got paired up with Rachael for this assignment I was treated to a half hour long rant. The details aren't important, some of it I can't even translate into English but she was furious. Not only is her solo going to be buried under Rachael but that she was going to have to sing a song Rachael picked for her." Kurt sighed again then pushed his salad away rooting though his bag and saying "Screw eating right today." Before pulling out several chocolate bars and passing one to everyone.

"Well Kurt you're right about to things." Blaine said unwrapping the treat.

"What's that?" Kurt asked while savoring his chocolate to the point Puck started to get turned on.

"Screw eating right today and the hat of fate really does lead to more drama then its worth." While everyone chuckled Puck couldn't help glancing at Kurt every few seconds. It was almost obscene the display Kurt was making.

Right when Puck thought it couldn't get worse Kurt took almost all the bar into his mouth, glanced at stared right at Puck and bit down. Puck winced while Kurt smirked and began to chew.

* * *

><p>Two periods to go and Puck was walking around the school trying to figure out something to do to pass the time. Not having much luck till he passed a window and saw Kurt walk around the bleachers outside and disappear. With nothing better to do Puck headed outside.<p>

Getting to the bleachers Puck found him sitting on the highest riser staring at the football field. Seeing the sad, lost look on Kurt's face Puck remembered the conversation they started to have the night of Blaine's freak-out. Walking up the steps Puck sat next to Kurt silently. Kurt glanced at him and gave a small smile then returned to staring at the field.

After a few minutes of silence Puck finally broke it asking "Kurt, what you doing out here?"

"Thinking." Kurt replied absently.

"About what?"

"Life, death and the changes in between."

Puck wasn't the smartest person in the world and had no idea what to say to that, so going with what he normally did he changed the subject to what he wanted to talk about. "So going to tell me what's wrong now?"

"Nothi. . . "Puck stopped him with a glance and a raised eyebrow

Kurt sighed "Really it's nothing to major Puck. I'm just . . . Lonely sometimes."

This Puck could understand. For most of his high school life he had been lonely. When that happened he always bothered Finn or found some girl to mess around with. But it never really solved the problem just hide it for awhile.

"I can relate man."

"Please don't take this the wrong way, I'm very happy for you and Blaine and I'm glad to see you both work things out and stay together. . . "

"But you're jealous." Puck interrupted softly adding quickly when he saw the hurt look on Kurt's face "Not of me or Blaine but of the relationship were in."

Kurt looked away and nodded. Puck reached over and pulled Kurt closer to him, "I wont say anything stupid like 'there's someone for everyone.' but your awesome dude. I don't know if you will find anyone but I do know that people are fools if they don't try and find you."

Kurt relaxed against Puck and closed his eyes. They stayed up there till the bell rang and Puck got a text. Kurt giggled and said "Looks like little Puck got bored." before standing up and walking down the bleachers. Puck cursed Kurt when he felt his face heat up for the second time in his life. "Answer your phone Puck." Kurt called back without even looking. Swearing Puck grabbed his phone out his pocket and smiled when he read the text. "Not going to last class of the day. If you want to leave now meet me at my car. ~Blaine"

* * *

><p>AN - Please let me know how I'm doing on this story. Do you love it? Hate it? Meh it? Should I just finish it up quickly or draw it out a bit more?


End file.
